


Spider-Man: Learning Curve

by Crystalias



Series: Marvel 1616 [6]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: The second chapter of Peter's life has begun.Set two weeks after the first story, Peter faces new foes, new challenges, and loses someone close to him.
Relationships: Ava Ayala & Peter Parker, Eddie Brock/Mary Jane Watson, Kaine (Spider-Man)/Annabelle Adams, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Series: Marvel 1616 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804681
Kudos: 4





	1. Shock Therapy

**SEPTEMBER 2008**

**ONE WEEK AFTER PETER'S ENCOUNTER WITH THE GOBLIN**

We open in total darkness until Peter narrates as we are shown images of what happened in the previous story.  
  
Peter: Hi, everyone that reads this. I'm Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider-Man. Okay, so I decided to write a diary of how my life played out since I got bit by a genetically altered spider from Oscorp. At first I was blown away by what I could do that I tried to get money to help with the bills at home. That would cost me the life of someone I cared for and convince me to become better by becoming New York's next great hero. I had a reunion with my older brother, I got an internship at one of the most successful business corporations, I met an old friend, and I made a lot of enemies along the way. Still, worse things have happened to other heroes I know. Despite that, I still love being a superhero and being a beacon hope hope to a world without The Avengers. Right now, without any big supervillains to take on, I mostly help out those in need and occasionally stop random crooks here and there. So, whatever Life throws at me next, Spider-Man will be ready for it.

We begin with Max Dillon waking up after a long week at work. Next to him, in bed, is his girlfriend, Sally Johnson. He goes into the living room of his apartment and turns on the telly. There is a news report about a robbery by Shocker that Spider-Man stopped. Sally, wearing a dressing gown, joins Max.  
  
Sally: No matches on?  
  
Max: Hey, babe. No, just some dumb theories been put on DBC. Spidey gets blamed for it, even though he's there near the end of the crime.  
  
Sally: What, you think Spider-Man is a hero?  
  
Max: Yeah, even if he's not on the S.H.R.P. Then again, Stark made the act voluntary after that superhero civil war.  
  
Then Max's phone goes off. Dr. Conners is ringing.  
  
Max: Hey, Doc. Yeah? I'll be right there.  
  
Sally: Test subject get loose?  
  
Max: Electrical hazard. I have to go, Sal.  
  
Sally: See you later?  
  
Max: Definitely.  
  
As Max leaves, we cut over to Midtown High cafeteria. Flash is watching the robbery from the trailer on his phone.  
  
Liz: Really, Flash? Do you have to pine over that video of Spider-Man?  
  
Flash: Obviously, Liz. The dude rocks. I mean, who else can pull off a web-wedgie?  
  
We shift over to the table where Peter, Gwen, Harry, Deborah, and Angel are sitting.  
  
Harry: You guys notice that Flash hardly picks on anyone anymore?  
  
A crash is heard as Flash tripped up a kid getting his lunch.  
  
Deborah: Nope. Why?  
  
Harry: (facepalming) Nevermind.  
  
Angel: Lighten up, Harry. The less he does that, the better it is for the rest of us.  
  
Peter is deep in thought. All he can think about is his fight with Goblin last week and Vulture's escape from jail a couple of days afterwards.  
  
Peter: _What could you be planning, Norman? I can't go to the police because he'll tell them I'm Spider-Man. Wait, he came after Mr. Xanatos a week after I got my powers. Maybe I could get his help. I'll go as Spider-Man after work. Hopefully, there will be answers to my-._  
  
Peter's spider-sense goes off. Everything slows to a crawl. Flash has thrown a football at Peter. Behind Peter is Mr. Rickman. As everything starts moving normally, Peter dodges the ball, which proceeds to hit Mr. Rickman's food tray. Everyone stares in shock.  
  
Mr. Rickman: Mr. Thompson, I'll see you in my classroom.  
  
Flash: But-. I-. He-. Yes, sir.  
  
Flash follows Mr. Rickman out of the cafeteria. Peter's friends stare at Peter.  
  
Angel: Since when could you do that, Parker?  
  
Gwen: He's been like this since that trip to Oscorp.  
  
Peter: Yeah, it gave me a sixth sense.  
  
Deborah: (gaaaaaaaasp) Does that mean-?!  
  
Peter: No, I can't see dead people.  
  
Deborah: Dammit!  
  
Later that day, Peter has just stopped a robbery by The Mafia in Chinatown. Captain Stacy arrives.  
  
Captain Stacy: Not bad, Spider-Man. You ever think about joiing the force?  
  
Spider-Man: I did. Not my style and I don't want to make anyone jealous of my crime fighting style.  
  
Captain Stacy: As long as you know the offer is on the table.  
  
Spider-Man: Well, I have places to go, and people to annoy. Later, Cap!  
  
Peter swings off to the awe of the civilians as we fade to Peter and Gwen watching Eddie and Conners showing off a potential energy saving project.  
  
Conners: As you know, electric eels are dangerous. Then one day, I ask David "What if we harness their energy to provide a safer and more affordable way of producing electricity?" And so Project Static came to be.  
  
Peter: Project Static? You get that name from Static Shock, Doc?  
  
Conners: Well, Eddie suggested it when I was brainstorming project names.  
  
Eddie: Knew you would get it, Bro.  
  
Xanatos: Conners, I could give you a raise for this.  
  
Max: Him? I'm the one that made sure the tank was safe.  
  
Xanatos: You as well, Mr. Dillon. Curt, when you have time, can we talk privately?  
  
Conners: Oh, of course. Eddie, take over. I'll be in my office.  
  
Eddie starts explaining to Peter and Gwen about the other potentials as we go into Conners' office.  
  
Conners: What is this about, sir?  
  
Xanatos: A different project you're working on behind my back, Curt. Your induction form said "Keep no secrets from your manager or co-workers.  
  
Conners: David, I've been trying to perfect Project Rebirth since ESU let me go.  
  
Xanatos: I know how much this means to you but please postpone it until the results are perfected.  
  
Conners: (not looking at Xanatos) Yes, David.  
  
Xanatos: To change the subject, how are Billy and Martha?  
  
Conners: I haven't been to see them. Martha thought that we should take a break from each other until Rebirth produces results.  
  
Xanatos: I'm sorry, Curt. I didn't know.  
  
In the lab, Max is struggling with cables as Eddie shows Peter and Gwen the blueprints. Max, unknowingly, touches a frayed cable that shocks him. That makes him hit the tank.   
  
Eddie: MAX!  
  
Max screams in pain. Bolts of electricity start to spew out of his body. Peter grabs Gwen and moves her out of the way of a bolt. Xanatos and Conners come out of the office in shock. The elevator dings and the doors begin to open. Everything slows to a crawl. Peter can sense Eddie about to step in a puddle of electrified water, Xanatos running towards the sprinkler system, and Fox behind the elevator doors, unaware an electric bolt is about to hit her.  
  
Peter: _Right, Parker. People are going to die. Move faster than you've moved before!_  
  
Peter grabs a metal tray and throws it in the way of the bolt that's going to kill Fox. The bolt is redirected an his a vial containing a serum Conners was working on. He jumps towards Eddie, pulling him away from the puddle. Finally, he reaches the sprinkler system before Xanatos and turns on the CO2 sprinklers. Max falls to the ground. Xanatos and Conners stare at Peter.  
  
Xanatos: Peter?  
  
Fox: David!  
  
Fox runs over and hugs Xanatos.  
  
Conners: Mr. Parker, that was incredible!  
  
Peter: Incredible isn't really the word for this thing.  
  
Peter walks over to Max's body. Eddie joins him.  
  
Peter: Does he have anyone?  
  
Eddie: Fiance.  
  
Peter: I'm sorry, Eddie.  
  
Eddie: Don't be, Pete. It's not your fault.  
  
Moments later, Max is taken to a hospital after the doctors found a pulse. Peter and Gwen are by themselves as Eddie goes with them to the hospital. Captain Stacey drives up to the kids and rolls down the window.  
  
Cpt. Stacey: I heard what happened. Need a lift home, Peter?  
  
Before Peter answers, Owen comes out of the building.  
  
Owen: Mr. Parker, Mr. Xanatos wants to speak with you. (noticing Cpt. Stacey) Shall I tell him you're busy?  
  
Peter: No, Owen. I'm coming back in anyway. Gwen, see you in school.  
  
Gwen: Bye, P.  
  
After Gwen leaves, Peter is escorted to an elevator and gets taken to Xanatos' office. Peter is let in.  
  
Owen: He's here, sir.  
  
Xanatos: (looking out a window) Thank you, Owen. That's all.  
  
Owen: Very good, sir.  
  
Owen leaves the office. Xanatos sits at his desk.  
  
Xanatos: Peter, thank you for saving my wife again.   
  
Peter: It was just quick thinking, Mr. Xanatos. Anyone can do it.  
  
Xanatos: Yes but... not everyone can do whatever a spider can.  
  
Peter's eyes widen after Xanatos says that. Then we pan outside to a nearby rooftop where a creature looks over the city and screeches towards the sky. We cut to black.  
  
To be continued...


	2. Of Rats And Hunters

We begin in an apartment, where we see Kraven getting changed into his hunter outfit while on the phone.  
  
Kraven: I will bring your mother back, Ana. Right now, take your brother and lay low until I return. I know. I love you both. Farewell.  
  
Kraven walks towards the window of his apartmet, opens it, and leaps towards the streets below. Unknown to him, Vulture watches from the skies.  
  
Vulture: Osborne, the hunter is on the prowl.  
  
Goblin: [via communicator] Excellent. Track his movements and ensure Vermin leads him in the right direction.  
  
Vulture: Speaking of Vermin, what do we do with the poor guy?  
  
Goblin: [via communicator] I will deal with it once Kraven is on our side. Goblin out.  
  
We fade to where we left off from last time. Peter doesn't move after hearing Xanatos say that Peter and Spider-Man are one in the same. They stare at each other in silence until...  
  
Xanatos: Relax, Peter. I'm on your side. Before you ask, I know because you moved at the same speed as when I had to save my wife from Goblin and Kaine told me before he left for Texas.  
  
Peter: How do you know Kaine?  
  
Xanatos: Because, in a way, I'm partly responsible for him becoming Scarlet Spider.  
  
Peter: He says he blames you more than the crack doctor that gave him his powers.  
  
Xanatos: I was a different person in The Nineties, and I'm trying to make up for it since. Tell me, Peter, what do you know of Norman Osborne?  
  
Peter: He's the father of one of my best friends, and can turn into that hulking monster that took your wife and Gwen.  
  
Xanatos: So he told you.  
  
Peter: If by tell you mean hire Russian thugs to kidnap me, yes.  
  
Xanatos: Peter, normally in this situation I'd say "Do what you think is right" or something like that but, after seeing what Norman can do, I'm asking you to avoid him at all costs. I think it's no secret he broke Tombes out for a reason. What that is, neither Cap or I know what it is.  
  
Peter: Wait, Cap? As in Captain bAmerica? THE Captain America?  
  
Xanatos just nods.  
  
Peter: All right, sir. I better go home. My aunt worries.  
  
Peter heads for the door.  
  
Xanatos: Have a good night, Peter.  
  
We cut to the other side of town as we see Kraven tracking someone.  
  
Kraven: (sniffing at a piece of hair) I've got your scent now, monster.  
  
Kraven walks down an alleyway. When he is halfway down it, a noise is heard from behind him. He draws his dagger and turns around. Standing before him is a creature that is half human and half rat. This is Vermin. Vermin runs towards Kraven and tackles the huntsman. Kraven pins the monster down to the ground  
  
Kraven: Where is she?!  
  
Vermin just screeches in Kraven's ears, deafening him. Spider-Man is on the phone with Aunt May.  
  
Spider-Man: Listen, Aunt May, I'm alright. I know but I didn't get hurt. Yeah, I'm on my way home now. You're going to Mrs. Watson's house? Okay, I'll see you after ten. Bye.  
  
Peter hangs up the phone. He hears Vermin screeching and makes his way to the alleyway. When he arrives, he sees Kraven lying next to a dumpster.  
  
Spider-Man: Kraven? What are you doing here?  
  
Kraven: (groaning) Spider-Man, where did it go?  
  
Spider-Man: Where did what go?  
  
Kraven: Vermin.  
  
Spider-Man: And that would be... ?  
  
Kraven: After I returned to my home after fighting you and Miss Ayala, I arrived to my wife lying on the ground. She was suffering from a disease unlike anything. She told me a man that was part rat attacked her in the marketplace after she tried to help him from attacking villagers. After getting supplies at the local pharmacy, I return to see that she was gone. The state of my room suggested that Vermin came back for her. As soon as I got his tracks and pursued him.  
  
Spider-Man: So you followed him here? How?  
  
Kraven: A wise warrior does not reveal all of his secrets in one lesson. Let's just say I tracked him the same way I tracked you.  
  
Spider-Man: _Maybe I should help Kraven. He seems desparate and I can't just leave him in his weakened condition._ Mr. Kravinoff, I know this city better than you do. Maybe I could help you.  
  
Kraven: (sniffing the air) Even below ground?  
  
Spider-Man: Okay, maybe we should get Hulk.  
  
The two go to a sewer grate and enter. Spider-Man crawls along the ceiling while Kraven runs ahead, tracking Vermin.  
  
Spider-Man: _Man, he's fast. Something tells me we're not dealing with an aligator._  
  
They come to a crossroads. Kraven grunts in frustration.  
  
Kraven: Great. We've lost him.  
  
Spider-Man: Wait, Kraven. Listen.  
  
As they keep quiet the sound of rats can be heard. Spider-Man fires weblines at every direction and suspends himself from the ground, on top of the vibration web.  
  
Spider-Man: I just hope this works.  
  
Kraven: What are you doing?  
  
Spider-Man: I saw this in a movie once.  
  
He waits for ten seconds until the webline to the northeast vibrates.  
  
Spider-Man: He's down there.  
  
Kraven: Amazing work, Spider-Man.  
  
They head down the tunnel. They arrive in a big area. Kraven sniffs the area around him.  
  
Kraven: This is the place.  
  
Spider-Man: I can tell. Spider Sense is going cra-.   
  
Everything slows to a crawl. Spider-Man can sense Vermin on the ceiling above Kraven, ready to pounce. As everything resumes normal speed, Spider-Man pushes Kraven out of the way as Vermin attempts to strike.  
  
Kraven: Where's my wife, filth?!  
  
Vermin: Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Spider-Man: She's here, Kraven. You find her and I'll distract Splinter.  
  
Kraven: Thank you. As soon I get her, I'll leave you in peace as I have before. (leaves)  
  
Vermin attempts to go after Kraven but Spider-Man kicks him in the face.  
  
Spider-Man: Now now, Slippy. You promised to introduce me to your four ninja sons.  
  
Vermin: Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Spider-Man: Sorry but can you try that again with syllables?  
  
Vermin attempts to strike Spider-Man but the latter dodges every blow. Spider-Man lands an uppercut to the jaw. He starts webbing Vermin to the ground. Vermin starts trying to break free but Spider-Man lands a kick to Vermin's face, rendering the monster unconscious.  
  
Spider-Man: And stay down. Anybody else in the mood for pizza? (remembers he's alone) Oh, right. I should probably go check on Kraven.  
  
He runs down the tunnel Kraven went. Spider-Man arrives in a large flooding chamber. He looks around to see where Kraven is. He sees the hunter run across a walkway. Spider-Man fires a webline and swings towards Kraven. However, a metal feather zooms by and cuts the webline. Spider-Man falls to the ground, trying to fire another webline but the shooters have run out of juice.   
  
Spider-Man: (dazed) Ow. Now was not the time.  
  
Then a dark figure, that slowly turns into a dark green monster, approaches Spider-Man from behind and knocks him out with one punch to the back of the head. Spider-Man wakes up two minutes later.  
  
Spider-Man: Uuuuugggggghhhhhhh, what time is it?  
  
He looks at his watch. The time was 8:59pm.  
  
Spider-Man: Crap. Wait... Kraven!  
  
Spider-Man swings towards where Kraven was heading minutes ago but finds nothing there. Nothing except the metal feather.  
  
Spider-Man: Toomes. And Osborne was the one to knock me out. Which means they got Kraven, but no signs indicate a struggle. Nothing else I can do but go home. I hope you're okay, Kraven, wherever you are.  
  
Spider-Man leaves. We cut to two minutes ago. Kraven is running towards his wife but gets tackled by Vulture.  
  
Kraven: Mayria!  
  
Vulture: (pinning Kraven to the ground and pointing a sub machine gun at Kraven's face) Easy there, lover boy. Wouldn't want to damage that mug of yours, would I? Don't answer that.  
  
???: Vulture, stand down.  
  
Vulture does so as Goblin appears and offers Kraven help up.  
  
Goblin: Kraven The Hunter, I have a job opportunity for you. Refuse and your wife dies.  
  
Kraven, realising he has no other choice, takes Goblin's hand.  
  
Kraven: I'll help. Just don't hurt her.  
  
Goblin: (holding an antidote) Now why would I do that?  
  
Kraven takes it, runs over and injects Mariah with it.  
  
Mayria: Sergei.  
  
Kraven: It's going to be fine, Calypso. I promise.  
  
We slowly pan over to Goblin and Vulture.  
  
Goblin: _Two down, three to go._  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Peter has a run in with Black Cat (who, btw, has a different backstory in this universe with will be revealed in the next story).


	3. The Spider And The Cat

We begin outside The Museum of Natural History. There are signs saying "Catch a glimpse at the Jade Crystal!" everywhere at the entrance. We go inside and see two nightguards sitting at the front desk.  
  
Guard 1: It's quiet.  
  
Guard 2: Yeah. Perhaps a little too quiet.  
  
Guard 1: Dude, don't you know saying that means something bad will happen?  
  
Guard 2: I was joking. (beat) You were gonna say it anyway, weren't you?  
  
Guard 1 just smirks. We then go to the main exhibition. We see a shadowy figure slowly lower herself in via a grappling device. She stops when she is on the same level as the crystal. Next thing she does is spray at the ground below her. Red beams appear.  
  
???: Really, guys? At least the Crown Jewels are protected by wires that cut you to ribbons.  
  
The woman then starts swinging towards the crystal. She uses retractable claws to cling onto the glass case. She pulls out a laser from her belt and cuts a circle on the case. Cut to the front desk. Guard 2 flips through the security feed.  
  
Guard 2: Dude, we got a guest.  
  
Guard 1: Where?  
  
Guard 2: The crystal.  
  
They then rush to the exhibit as fast as they can. We cut to the thief. She hears footsteps approaching.  
  
???: So much for stealth.  
  
She grabs the crystal and drops her laser cutter into the laser beams. This triggers the alarm. The guards arrive as the thief escapes via the skylight.  
  
Guard 1: We're so fired.  
  
Guard 2: You think, Carl?  
  
Guard 2: For once, Paul, it's not my fault!  
  
We cut to the rooftop as the thief makes her getaway. She jump onto the roof of the next building and looks at her prize.  
  
???: (chuckles) Too easy.  
  
Spider-Man: I know, right? That was the quickest robbery I've ever seen.  
  
The thief jump to attention as Spider-Man appears in front of her.  
  
???: Well, this is embarrassing. Only been here a few weeks and I get to meet Spider-Man now.  
  
Spider-Man: Are you supposed to be my fangirl? I only ask because... I can't think of any joke because you look stunning.  
  
Black Cat: Flatterer. Name's Black Cat, my mysterious hunk.  
  
Spider-Man: (blushing underneath his mask) I-. Uh-. Well, I do lift from time to time-. (gets kicked in the face)  
  
Black Cat: (in fighting stance) Ready to become a real man?  
  
Spider-Man then starts attacking Cat. He can't land a hit as she dodges. When he tries to land one last punch, Black Cat grabs his arm, trips him up, and throws him to the ground.  
  
Spider-Man: Ow.  
  
Black Cat gets on top of him. She leans in.  
  
Black Cat: And here I thought you liked it rough.  
  
Spider-Man: Only when it's me that's winning.  
  
Black Cat: (whispering in Spidey's ear) There's a first time for everything, handsome.  
  
Spider-Man then grabs her by the arms and pins her to the ground.  
  
Black Cat: Oooooh, you like to be on top too? I like that in a man.  
  
Spider-Man: _Why is this happening?_ You have been a bad girl. For that, you lose your privileges.  
  
Black Cat: Kinky.  
  
He webs her wrists to the ground and heads to the museum.  
  
Spider-Man: Don't move until I get back.  
  
At the museum, the guards are outside, sitting at the steps.  
  
Guard 2: Can't believe we lost the crystal.  
  
Guard 1: Well, I hear McDonald's is hiring this time of year.  
  
Suddenly, Spider-Man lands in front of them. He hands them the bag.  
  
Spider-Man: Guys, I think you lost this.  
  
They see the crystal.  
  
Guard 1: Holy crap!  
  
Guard 2: Thanks, Spidey!  
  
Guard 1: Wait, did you catch the perp?  
  
Spider-Man's eye's widen after that question.  
  
Spider-Man: _CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!_  
  
He swings off back to the rooftop. When he arrives, Black Cat is about to make her getaway.  
  
Black Cat: I knew you couldn't stay away for long, Cutie.  
  
Spider-Man: Cutie? You don't know who I am or what I look like yet you think I'm cute?  
  
Black Cat: What can I say, I may know more than I let on.  
  
They fight, even though Spidey is a bit exhausted after swinging to the museum and back. He doesn't let that stop him. Before he could win, Black Cat scissors herselfaround Peter's left arm and punches his face three times before leaping off. Spider-Man is struggling to stand but lunges at her. Black Cat leaps out of his reach and he falls towards the pavement. At the last second, he's saved by Black Cat, who fired a grappling hook onto his leg and pulls him back on to the roof.  
  
Spider-Man: Why'd you save...?  
  
Black Cat: Ssshhhh...  
  
She lifts his mask up, stopping at his lips, and gives him a kiss. Spidey is taken aback at first but gives in just as his world fades to black.  
  
Black Cat: Until next time, Spider-Man.  
  
Peter comes around after a while. He looks everywhere for Black Cat but he finds a note instead.  
  
"Dear Spider-Man,  
  
Sorry that I can't stay but I hate the smell of prison. Hopefully we'll run into each other again.  
  
Yours Faithfully, Black Cat.  
  
P.S. If you want to have a good time, email me at blackcat@gmail.com."  
  
Spider-Man: _She is something else._  
  
He swings off for home. We pan down to see Black Cat, sitting on the fire escape at the side of the building.  
  
Black Cat: See you around, Spider.  
  
She then jumps down into the night. We cut to the next morning at Peter's house. Peter wakes up after his alarm goes off. He goes downstairs and gets his breakfast. Aunt May is waiting for him.  
  
Aunt May: Peter, is everything all right?  
  
Peter: Yeah, it's fine. Why do you ask?  
  
Aunt May: Because you always come home in bruises. Who does those things to you?  
  
Peter: Honestly, Aunt May, it's just The Parker Luck. I just get distracted and walk into things.  
  
Aunt May: (sighing in relief) Well, as long as it isn't serious. By the way, Gwen was looking for you last night. Said it involved work.  
  
Just then, Peter's mobile goes off as Eddie is calling.  
  
Peter: Hey, bro.  
  
Eddie: Pete, where are you?  
  
Peter: At home. Why, did something happen?  
  
Eddie: It's Max. He's gone.  
  
Peter's eyes widen after hearing that as we cut to black.  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Spider-Man fights Electro.


	4. Short Circuit

We begin with seeing everything from Max's point of view. He's waking up from what happened in the first chapter of this story. Sally and Eddie are at his bedside.  
  
Max: Hey, guys.  
  
Sally then hugs Max. Tears are running down her face.  
  
Sally: I almost lost you. How are you feeling?  
  
Max: I think a headache is coming on and off again. (feeling his face) Ed, what am I wearing?  
  
Eddie: Max, it seems that the eels mutated you into a being that controls electricity. They got this protective suit from Oscorp to help you.  
  
Max looks in the mirror to see his reflection. He is wearing a green suit and mask, and there are tubes that go from his chest to his back.  
  
Max: Help me? I think you mean protect me from everyone else.  
  
Sally: Max, listen to me. We'll work it out. We always do. We've done it since E.S.U.  
  
Max: Sal, I don't think there's a we anymore. Not after this. Right now, I want to rest in peace and quiet.  
  
Eddie then places a hand on Sally's shoulder. They walk out of the run as Max pretends to sleep.  
  
Max: _Conners made me this way, so that means he can undo this to me._  
  
Eddie: (voice-over) And that was the last time I saw Max.  
  
A white flash flashes in front of us as we transition to Present Day. Police are looking out a huge hole leading outside in Max's room. Peter is with Eddie, who explains everything to Detective Maza.  
  
Maza: And after that, you escorted Miss Johnson home?  
  
Eddie: Right.  
  
Maza: Thank you, Mr. Brock. (turning to the other officers) Right, guys, let's wrap it up!  
  
The cops leave. Peter watches Eddie hit a nearby wall.  
  
Eddie: I should have been here!  
  
Peter: It's not your fault, Bro. Plus, you didn't know what Max was thinking.  
  
Eddie: Pete, wake up! He is a walking power box! Someone rubs him the wrong way and zap!  
  
Peter: _Ed, don't do this to yourself._ Eddie, listen. I... I know a friend that can help. Maybe he can reach Max before any harm can come to anyone.  
  
Eddie: Who is it?  
  
Peter: Eddie, you're just gonna have to trust me here.  
  
Eddie looks away from Peter for a minute to think.  
  
Eddie: Okay, Bro. Let me know how it pans out. I have to check on MJ.  
  
Peter nods at that. Pete then runs off outside and changes in an alleyway. He swings off after the police. At the station, Maza is waiting on her old partner, Matt Bluestone. Spider-Man lands on her car.  
  
Maza: Jesus! Spider-Man, what are you doing here?  
  
Spider-Man: I heard about what happened to Max Dillon. I want to help.  
  
Maza: (looking at the station) We can't talk here, kid. Meet me at Central Park in five.  
  
Spider-Man: Sounds good. See ya in five minutes.   
  
He swings off.  
  
Maza: Captain Stacy, you better be right about him.  
  
???: About who, Eliza?  
  
Maza: Matt! What is it with guys sneaking up on me?!  
  
Bluestone: Anyway, here's your coffee.  
  
She takes her coffee as we cut over to Gwen's house. She is studying with Angel.  
  
Gwen: Angel, do you mind if I ask you something?  
  
Angel: Shoot.  
  
Gwen: How would you handle a relationship?  
  
Angel: With a guy? Hmm... Ask me when I meet someone. Why?  
  
Gwen: No reason.  
  
Angel: Is this about your crush on Peter?  
  
Gwen: (embarrassed) My what?!  
  
Angel: A crush you've had since you two started Midtown? Deborah and I talk.  
  
Gwen: She told you after class, didn't she?  
  
Angel: (smirking) She emailed me. Listen, Gwendy, if you want a guy to notice you, just tell him how you feel. I mean, have you seen Peter's bod nowadays? I would totally hit that.  
  
Gwen: Okay, now that is creepy.  
  
We cut to Central Park. Eliza is waiting on Spider-Man. He finally arrives.  
  
Maza: You're late.  
  
Spider-Man: Sorry. An old lady was being mugged and a cat was stuck up a tree.  
  
Maza: You said that you want to help find Mr. Dillon. Before we continue, I have to know one thing. Who are you and why are you doing this?  
  
Spider-Man: (sighing) I'm just a kid from Queens trying to do the right thing. As for why, a wise man once told me that with great power, there must also come a greater responsibility. If people like Max end up becoming like Goblin or get killed, I'd never forgive myself for failing to save them.  
  
Maza: (after ten seconds) Kid, that's all I need to hear. What do you think?  
  
Spider-Man: From what Peter Parker told me, Max would be confused in his current condition. He would go somewhere he thinks he needs to go.  
  
Maza: Any idea where that could be?  
  
Spider-Man (something catching his eye) I think I know.  
  
They look to see Xanatos Tower lighting up brighter than a Christmas Tree. Spider-Man is about to swing off when he towrads the detective.  
  
Maza: Go do your job, hero.  
  
Spider-Man nods and swings towards Xanatos Tower, which we then cut to. Max has entered the main offices. He looks at a security camera.  
  
Max: Xanatos, I know you can hear me! I want a word with Conners! Where is he?!  
  
Xanatos: (walking in, wearing The Crimson Gargoyle suit) Max, I have had him working on a cure since the accident. We just need time-.  
  
Max: DO I LOOK AS IF I HAVE TIME, BOSS?!  
  
Max unintentionally fires an electric bolt at Xanatos. Before it hits it's target, Spider-Man pushes Xanatos out of the way. Spider-Man gets back up.  
  
Spider-Man: Hey, buddy.  
  
Max: Spider-Man?  
  
Spider-Man: Yeah, I'm Spider-Man. Listen, Max. Do you mind if I call you that?  
  
Max: No. Listen, Spidey, (tears form in his eyes) I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want my life back.  
  
Spider-Man: I believe you, Max. Listen, Peter Parker told me about your condition. He asked me to try and help you. Why don't you just calm down and we can see what we can do? Does that sound fair?  
  
Max: (powering down) Okay. Okay.  
  
Then a metal feather zooms past Spider-Man and hits the mask off of Max's suit. Max goes to the ground, screaming in pain. Spider-Man turns to the window to see Vulture, saluting him and flying off. Before Spidey can give chase, the lights go low as Max gets up, growling at our hero.  
  
Max: You. You tricked me.  
  
Spider-Man: Nononono! Stay with me, Max!  
  
Max: (unknowingly absorbing the power from everything around him) YOU LIED JUST LIKE XANATOS AND CONNERS!  
  
Spider-Man: I'm trying to help you! Let me help you!  
  
The lights go out.  
  
Max: You want to help me? Start by dying!  
  
After he says that, he launches multiple beams at Spider-Man, who dodges every one. Max charges at Spidey, and the two fall out of the building.  
  
Spider-Man: (getting shocked) Max, this isn't the right way! What would Sally think?!  
  
Max: Leave her out of this, Web-Head!  
  
They hit the ground, with Spider-Man pinning Max to the ground. Max unleashes more beams at innocent people, killing a few.  
  
Spider-Man: You're killing innocent people!  
  
Max: NO ONE IS INNOCENT! NOT EVEN YOU, VIGILANTE!  
  
With that said, Max focuses on Spider-Man. Spider-Man is being electrocuted to the point where we can see his skeleton. Spider-Man notices that they're beside a mains. He punches the ground and pulls out the Grounded Wire. With what little strength he has left, Spider-Man attaches the cable to Max's neck, draining all the built up power. Spider-Man then knocks Max out with one punch.  
  
Spider-Man: (passing out) That... Wasn't... Fun... Need... To sleep... For a while.  
  
As his eyes close, Detective Maza and Xanatos approach him. Everything goes black.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Peter slowly begins to wake up. He sees Xanatos at his bedside and Maza leaving the room.  
  
Xanatos: How are you feeling?  
  
Peter: Half dead, honestly.  
  
Xanatos: Well, now you know not to play with fire. Or in your case, electricity.  
  
Peter: Max! Is he-?  
  
Xanatos: The authorities have him. Being escorted to The Mutant Response Division.  
  
Peter: And Vulture?  
  
Xanatos: Vulture?  
  
Peter: He was the one that-. Nevermind.  
  
Xanatos: We'll talk later. (goes to the door, opening it) He's fine.  
  
Then Aunt May, Gwen and Eddie run in. Aunt May hugs Peter, followed by Gwen, who is in tears. Xanatos begins to leave them to it.  
  
Aunt May: David.  
  
Xanatos turns back to face Aunt May.  
  
Aunt May: Thank you for saving him.  
  
Xanatos: He would have done the same for me, May. And you're welcome.  
  
He then leaves the room. He then smiles to himself as he walks down the hallway.  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Scarlet Spider returns for a two part story where he takes on Sandman while Peter recovers, and Norman gains two new members for his next plan.


	5. A City In Scarlet Part 1

We begin in Houston, Texas as Scarlet Spider has returned from fighting Kangaroo. He enters his hotel room.  
  
Kaine: (removing his mask) I swear these yahoos are getting weirder every day. (looks at a bruise on his left arm) Damn.  
  
???: Another rough night?  
  
He looks to see a girl with pink hair standing before him. This is Annabelle Adams.  
  
Kaine: Something like that, Annabelle. Who the hell dresses like-?  
  
Annabelle: Like a kangaroo? I saw the news. "Scarlet Spider meets Kangaroo!"  
  
Kaine: I really need a break from guys like that.  
  
Annabelle: (hugging a shirtless Kaine) Maybe I can help?  
  
Kaine: Oh, you're already doing that.  
  
They start making out. After Annabelle removes her top, Kaine's mobile goes off.  
  
Annabelle: Really?  
  
Kaine: Sorry, babe.  
  
He reads the message. His eyes widen after reading it.  
  
Annabelle: Kaine?  
  
Kaine: I have to go to New York. Peter's hurt.  
  
Annabelle: How bad?  
  
Kaine: Over five thousand volts.  
  
Annabelle: Jesus.  
  
Kaine starts packing up. As soon as he has everything, he heads down to the ground floor. When he exits the building, he hops on his bike. Annabelle catches up to him, carrying a bag.  
  
Kaine: And you're going...?  
  
Annabelle: With you. Always wanted to meet the rest of your family.  
  
Kaine: (sighs) Hop on.  
  
After Annabelle gets on, they drive off to New York. Meanwhile, in New Jersey, we see a truck belonging to The Mutant Response Division pulling up to a facility. Two guards approach the driver.  
  
Driver: Got another mutie.  
  
Guard 1: Powers?  
  
Driver: Can manipulate electronics and shoots lightning.  
  
Guard 1: How was he captured?  
  
Driver: Spider-Man stopped him.  
  
Guard 1: Okay, Tucker, let the big wigs know.  
  
Guard 2: Got it. (activates his com and turns away) Tucker to Control, another mutant in the-.  
  
Just then a blade goes into Guard 1's head. Tucker turns to see Vulture landing on top of the truck.  
  
Vulture: I dare you to call this in. (grabs the driver, throws him in the air, and impales him with his left wing)  
  
Tucker: (running for his life) CONTROL, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK-! (gets knocked out by a dart)  
  
Kraven, holding a dart gun, emerges from the shadows, along with a cloaked Norman.  
  
Vulture: Would've been easier to kill him, Kravy.  
  
Kraven: I don't kill unless I have to.  
  
Norman: Enough. We're about to have company. Sergei, deactivate the security systems in the truck. Adrian, get ready for evac. I'll deal with our interlopers.  
  
Vulture: You got it, Normie.  
  
Twelve MRD soldiers exit the building and aim their guns at Osborne. Norman starts to enlarge and change into Goblin. The soldiers tremble at the sight of Goblin.  
  
Goblin: What up, noobs?  
  
They start shooting as Norman throws a fireball at them, killing three. He runs up and grabs two more, crushing their skulls. We cut to the van. Kraven has deactivated the systems in the truck.  
  
Kraven: Vulture, you're a go.  
  
Vulture: Finally.  
  
He goes in and grabs an unconscious Electro. As he takes off, he watches as Goblin rips a soldier's leg off. Goblin then engulfs the rest of the soldiers in flames. Kraven watches in horror as he gets in the cab of the truck. Goblin approaches the truck and gets in the back.  
  
Goblin: Let's go. We got what we need.  
  
They drive off into the night. We cut to later in Goblin's base of operations. From a First-Person Perspective, Electro wakes up to see Goblin.  
  
Electro: Who or what the hell are you?  
  
Goblin: Relax, Mr. Dillon. I rescued you from the authorities. I even made slight adjustments to your suit. As for your question, (changes back bar his right arm) I am Norman Osborne.  
  
Electro: Why am I here?  
  
Norman: (as Vulture and Kraven walk in) I have a proposal for you. And it involves revenge on those that did you wrong.  
  
Electro: (after a moment of silence) I'm listening.  
  
As Electro answers, we fade to the Osborne penthouse where Harry is studying with Gwen, Deborah, and Angel.  
  
Harry: How is he?  
  
Gwen: He was told to stay in bed until he gets his strength back.  
  
Deborah: Jeez. And it was a frayed wire?  
  
Gwen: So Mr. Xanatos says.  
  
Angel is in deep thought until she finally speaks.  
  
Angel: Guys, I'm sure he'll be fine. My sister has been through worse.  
  
Harry: You have a sister?  
  
Angel: Yup. Jessica Jones, Head of Alias Private Investigators.  
  
Deborah: Isn't she dating that guy that fought with Captain America during that superhero war a few years ago?  
  
Angel: Luke? He's really a nice guy once you get on his good side.  
  
Gwen: And if you get on his bad side?  
  
Angel: Well, let's play it nice by saying you'll be handi-capable afterwards.  
  
They all laugh. Gwen stops for a while and thinks to herself about Peter.  
  
Gwen: _P, get well soon._  
  
We cut to the Parker household where Peter is wanting to get out to go to the toilet. He struggles due to what went down with Max. He groans every time he makes a move.  
  
Aunt May: (downstairs) Peter, are you out of bed?!  
  
Peter: No, I'm not!   
  
Silence.  
  
Peter: Okay, I'm out of bed.  
  
Aunt May: (downstairs) Don't be long!  
  
Peter then makes it to the bathroom. He spends five minutes in there. After that, he goes back to his room as a bike pulls up. Peter is back in bed when the front door opens. We cut to downstairs as Kaine and Annabelle arrive.  
  
Kaine: Hey, May. I'm back.  
  
Aunt May: (hugging Kaine) Kaine, good to see you. And who is that you've brought?  
  
Kaine: This is my girlfriend, Annabelle Adams.  
  
Annabelle: It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Parker. Kaine told me what a lovely person you are.  
  
Aunt May: Don't be formal. Call me May. Do you want anything to drink?  
  
Annabelle: Decaf, please.  
  
Kaine: Is Peter around?  
  
Aunt May: (putting the kettle on) He's up in bed, if you want to see him.  
  
Kaine: I think I'll do that.  
  
Kaine walks up the stairs and heads towards Peter's room. He enters to see his brother sitting up, reading a TMNT comic.  
  
Peter: Kaine!  
  
Kaine: Hey, punk. Heard you got in a bad spot.  
  
Peter: Yeah, something like that. Why are you here?  
  
Kaine: Well, someone has to look after the city while you're sleeping on the job.  
  
Peter: I've been doing a pretty good job so far.  
  
Kaine: And that is what got you in this state. I'll stay and fight the crime here while you rest up.  
  
Peter: Thanks, man.  
  
Kaine: Plus, you'll owe me after you get better.  
  
Peter: Oh, thanks!  
  
They share a laugh as Annabelle comes up. Peter is stunned by her arrival. Kaine takes a picture of Peter's reaction on his phone.  
  
Kaine: That is so my new wallpaper.  
  
Annabelle: Kaine!  
  
Kaine: Sorry. Peter, this is Annabelle.  
  
Annabelle: So you're the younger brother. Kaine's told me everything about you.  
  
Peter: Well, I certainly hope not. Have to say, you're prettier than I thought you'd be.  
  
Annabelle: Aw, thank you. K, you never told me he was nicer than you.  
  
Kaine: Yeah, he took more after Mom than Dad. And I can be nice.  
  
Peter: Yeah, when the match is on.  
  
Kaine: Watch it, punk.  
  
They all laugh. As soon as it was 8pm, Kaine went out on patrol. He swings after police cars that are responding to a break-in at Roxxon. He lands in front of the police.  
  
Officer 1: Is that Scarlet Spider?!  
  
Officer 2: No way!  
  
Scarlet Spider: I'll see what's going on. You guys keep the civilians back.  
  
Captain Stacey: You heard the man. Keep the civilians back.  
  
Kaine swings in. He walks forward a few steps. He stops when he hears a woman groan. He goes over to the woman, who is coughing up sand.  
  
Scarlet Spider: _Jesus, what happened here?_ Who did this to you?  
  
Woman: I don't know but he looked like Flint.  
  
Scarlet Spider: Flint?  
  
Woman: Flint Marko. Director Menkin had him sign up for some super soldier experiment weeks ago, something about a magical artifact, and hadn't been heard from since then. When he came here a few minutes ago, he injured the security personnel with spikes made from sand. Sand that came from his fingertips.  
  
Scarlet Spider: I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, tell the police captain what happened here.  
  
He swings up the fire escape to the tenth floor. He sees Donald Menkin being threatened by a being made entirely of sand.  
  
???: Menkin, you're gonna how to fix this and then make a public apology.  
  
Menkin: Flint, please-. (gets punched into the wall beside Kaine)  
  
Scarlet Spider: Okay, this isn't what I was hoping for. I'll just go.  
  
The being punches Kaine with an extended fist into the wall of the fire escape. The being pulls Kaine forward to get headbutted into the floor below them.  
  
Scarlet Spider: This is gonna hurt, isn't it?  
  
???: Got that right, hero.  
  
Scarlet Spider: Figured. Let's get this over with, Sandman.  
  
Sandman: Sandman? Hmm... I like the sound of that.  
  
Sandman then jumps down and punches Kaine so hard that he flies out of the building. He lands on a police. Captain Stacey goes over to the crimson hero.  
  
Captain Stacey: You okay, hero?  
  
Scarlet Spider: I will be when Spider-Man gets better.  
  
Just then, Sandman lands in front of the police. He glares at Scarlet Spider.  
  
Scarlet Spider: Oh, sh-.  
  
We cut to black before Kaine finishes that sentence. The last thing we hear is a punching sound and Kaine groaning in pain.  
  
To be continued...


	6. A City In Scarlet Part 2

We begin with Kaine flying into a bus.  
  
Scarlet Spider: (deadpan) Ow.  
  
He gets up but is pulled out of the bus by a giant hand made of sand. As Kaine gets dragged back, Sandman smacks him in the face repeatedly.  
  
Sandman: Any last words, Scarlet Spider?  
  
Kaine just groans in pain, thinking 'Peter, if I survive this, you and I are gonna have a chat about supervillains'.  
  
Sandman: I'll take that as a no.  
  
As he is about to resume punching Kaine, a fireball hits him. Kaine falls to the ground. He looks up to see this girl generating fire from her hands standing between him and Marko. She engages, blasting Flint with fireball after fireball. Sandman almost lands a hit but she flies up in the air and blasts him with a barrage of fire. Sandman retreats down a sewer grate.  
  
???: Huh. Guess I'm too hot to handle.  
  
Our mysterious heroine walks over to Kaine, who is leaning against a wall.  
  
???: You look like you need a doctor.  
  
Scarlet Spider: I'll walk it off. I always do.  
  
Firestar: Well, I wasn't expecting that kind of response. Then again, you are Scarlet Spider. Name is Firestar. Let's team-up again some time.  
  
As she takes to the skies, Scarlet Spider just watches her fly off.  
  
Scarlet Spider: (sighs) I need to sleep for a month. (swings for home)  
  
Later, he arrives back at Aunt May's home. He sneaks in through Peter's room. Before he goes back to the guest suite, though...  
  
Peter: (yawning) What happened?  
  
Kaine: (long pause) Let's just say Anakin Skywalker was right about sand. It's coarse, rough, and irratating.  
  
Peter: And it gets everywhere.  
  
After that, Kaine goes to bed. The next day, Kaine goes to check on Peter, who is pacing on his ceiling. Kaine just rolls his eyes. He goes downstairs to see Annabelle making pancakes.  
  
Annabelle: Hey, Kaine. How was last night?  
  
Kaine: Perfect.  
  
Annabelle: May went out to get something for tonight. Said she wouldn't be long.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rings. Kaine goes and, to his shock, is greeted by Xanatos.  
  
Xanatos: Kaine?  
  
Kaine: David.  
  
Xanatos: Still holding a grudge, I see. Is Peter awake?  
  
Kaine: He's upstairs. Would you like to come in?  
  
Xanatos: Thanks but I can't stop. Meeting with Roxxon in 5 minutes.  
  
Kaine: Menkin?  
  
Xanatos: How'd you know?  
  
Kaine: Ran into him last night. Attacked by a guy made of sand.  
  
Xanatos: Hmm... That would explain the other meetings that he had to cancel. I'll be on my guard, Kaine. Say hi to Peter for me.  
  
Kaine: David?  
  
Xanatos stops at his car and turns back.  
  
Kaine: Thank you for helping him.  
  
Xanatos smiles and nods. After Xanatos leaves, Kaine goes upstairs and puts on his suit. On his way out, he runs into Peter.  
  
Peter: Where do you think you're going?  
  
Kaine: Roxxon. If that Sandman guy shows up, I want to be ready.  
  
Peter: Sandman?  
  
Kaine: You never fought him?  
  
Peter: No, he never crossed my path.  
  
Kaine: Then I'm gonna beat him to a pulp.  
  
Peter: That's not how we do this, Bro!  
  
Kaine: You don't, but I do. (swings off)  
  
Peter: Dammit, Kaine.  
  
Peter tries to get up but he struggles a bit. After 11 seconds, he stands up. Annabelle walks in to see him about to get into his costume. She turns away, due to Peter only wearing a pair of boxer shorts.  
  
Annabelle: [blushing] Sorry, I was checking up on you.  
  
Peter: I have to make sure Kaine doesn't kill this Sandman. (gets ready to swing after Scarlet Spider) Could you cover for us if Aunt May comes home?  
  
Annabelle: Sure. I have to cover for Kaine 24/7. Peace of cake.  
  
As soon as Peter swings off, Aunt May comes in through the front door.  
  
Aunt May: I'm home, everyone!  
  
Annabelle: _Crap!_  
  
Cut to Roxxon. Xanatos has arrived as a guard comes flying out of a window. The guard lands on top of Xanatos' limo.  
  
Xanatos: What happened?  
  
Guard: (weakly) Flint... Marko... (passes out)  
  
Xanatos: Owen, stay put.  
  
Owen: Understood, sir.  
  
Scarlet Spider lands beside Xanatos.  
  
Scarlet Spider: How bad is it? (sees the unconscious guard) Oh, nevermind. You gonna suit up?  
  
Xanatos: I can't. Stark would have to bring me in if I use The Crimson Gargoyle armour in public again.  
  
Scarlet Spider: Then I'ma lobotomise him.  
  
Spider-Man: Don't you do it.  
  
Scarlet Spider: The hell are you doing?!  
  
Spider-Man: Someone has to keep you in line.  
  
Scarlet Spider: You can barely stand let alone fight.  
  
Spider-Man: I'm going in, whether I'm well or not. (swings inside the building)  
  
Xanatos: Aren't you going, too?  
  
Scarlet Spider: ... Fine, Peter. I'll play it your way. (swings after his brother)  
  
Inside, Spider-Man looks to see everyone injured and security imbedded into walls. He crawls up the stairway as fast as he can. He arrives at Menkin's office to see Sandman suffocating his former boss with sand.  
  
Spider-Man: You're made of sand?! That's awesome, dude!  
  
Scarlet Spider: (arriving) Less being awe-struck and more punching.  
  
Sandman: Spider-Man? (lets Menkin go) Always wanted to have a crack at ya.  
  
Sandman starts blasting sand at our heroes, who dodge every time.  
  
Spider-Man: Scarlet, you distract him and I'll find a way into the system! (swings off downstairs)  
  
Scarlet Spider: How?! (gets punched) OW! SCREW NEW YORK!  
  
Cut to Spider-Man swinging down a hallway. He also swings past a janitor, who is watching The Incredible Hulk TV Show.  
  
Janitor Ferrigno: Good times.  
  
Spider-Man makes it to the main control hub and starts hacking into the system. Meanwhile, Kaine is getting the snot kicked out of him. Sandman forms a hammer with his right arm.  
  
Sandman: I'd like to go another round with you, kid, but I've got other plans. So, hammer time!  
  
Sandman whacks Kaine into the floor. He is about to finish Kaine off when... the sprinklers come on. Sandman begins to melt due to him being made of sand. He jumps out of the window and hits the ground. Before Sandman can do anything else, he is hit with a taser. The taser is revealed to belong to a MRD soldier.  
  
"MRD Soldier": Flint Marko, due to having mutant abilities, you are to be taken into custody.  
  
We cut back to the main office. Spider-Man approaches his brother, who is watching Marko's arrest.  
  
Scarlet Spider: Sprinkler system, really?  
  
Spider-Man: I don't understand how you don't know that sand and water don't mix.  
  
Scarlet Spider: Well, at least you're back.  
  
Spider-Man: Yep. I think things are gonna run smoothly for me now.  
  
Scarlet Spider: Don't jix it, Pete.  
  
Spider-Man: C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?  
  
We cut to later. Sandman is in the back of an MRD truck. It stops suddenly. Sandman looks confused. The doors open to reveal that the guard who captured him was Norman Osborne, who then changes into Goblin.  
  
Goblin: Enjoy the ride?  
  
Sandman: What's going on?  
  
Vulture, Kraven and Electro arrive and stand beside their boss.  
  
Goblin: A revolution, Mr. Sandman. Interested?  
  
Sandman just smirks as we cut to black.  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Peter takes on The Rhino and is introduced to Eddie's girlfriend.


	7. Like A Rhinoceros But Bigger

We begin with Peter sleeping in class. Mr. Warren approaches Peter.  
  
Mr. Warren: Mr. Parker!  
  
Peter: (jumping out of his seat and backflips to the back of the room) Whazzat?! I'm not sleeping, just resting my eyes!  
  
Everyone stares at Peter. Peter then just sits back in his seat, innocently.  
  
Angel: That was... unexpected.  
  
Mr. Warren: Peter, see me after class would you? Now, can anyone tell me what they know about rhinoceros'?  
  
Peter: _That's the last time I fight Shocker at night. Well, at least it can't get any worse._  
  
We cut to a warehouse. One of the members of Pterodax gets prepared for an experiment.  
  
Pterodax Leader: Aleksi, are you sure you want to try this again?  
  
Aleksi: Yes, boss.  
  
He then gets encased in a new armour. It takes the shape of a Rhino. We cut back to Midtown High. Peter leaves Mr. Warren's class after his chat. Peter is then approached by Flash.  
  
Peter: Flash, I'm really busy today.  
  
Flash: Peter, I need advice. It will only take two seconds.  
  
Peter: Okay, what is it?  
  
Flash: It's Liz. She's hardly been talkative these past few days.  
  
Peter: Why ask me for advice? Can't you just ask what's wrong yourself?  
  
Flash: Because I think it has something to do with her dad. To answer your first question, You and Gwen seem to be getting along great lately.  
  
Peter: (embarrassed) Uh, what?! No, we're just-!  
  
Flash: That and I will hang you from a tree by your underwear if you tell anyone else about this chat.  
  
Peter: Fair enough. All I can say is I'll get someone I know to help you if you meet him in your garden at 4pm.  
  
Flash: Who?  
  
Peter: Believe me. You'll know. See you tomorrow. Did you study for the test?  
  
Flash: Shoot! And if I don't pass, I can't play the game on Sunday! You gotta help me out, Parker!  
  
Peter: I'll give you a few notes before the test begins.  
  
Flash: Thanks, man.  
  
The two go their separate ways. While walking by The Pulse, Peter notices a Daily Bugle new report by Sally Johnson.  
  
Sally: I'm live on the scene as police are facing someone described as "Like a rhinoceros but bigger". There's no confirmation that this could be the same "Rhino" that The Hulk fought last month in New Jersey.  
  
Peter: And my day just got worse.  
  
Peter then goes into an alleyway to change into his costume when he gets a phone call from Eddie.  
  
Peter: Hey, bro. What's up?  
  
Eddie: **Hey, Pete. I'm just checking to see if you're ready for the gala tonight.**  
  
Peter: Yeah, I'll be ready by 5 o'clock.  
  
Eddie: **Remember, that my girlfriend will be coming as well when I pick you and Gwen up.**  
  
Peter: You've got a girlfriend?!  
  
Eddie: Pete, are you still sick cuz I've been telling you about her for the past few weeks.  
  
Peter: Yes, of course I know who you're talking about! It's... Margaret?  
  
Eddie: **Mary Jane. (sighs) Just be ready.**  
  
Peter: (swinging towards the destruction) No prob, bye! [hangs up] Oh, this looks worse than I thought.  
  
Police officers: (aiming at Rhino) FREEZE!  
  
A car is about to drive into Rhino but he headbutts it into a nearby Electronics store. Spider-Man lands behind Rhino.  
  
Spider-Man: Hey, you! Is that a rhinoceros horn or (Rhino turns and towers over Spider-Man) are... you... just... happy... to... see... I am so scared that I can't finish my crappy joke.  
  
Rhino: You again? Didn't Goblin kill you a few months ago?  
  
Spider-Man: Wait, you know Gob-?(gets smacked by Rhino and is sent flying down the avenue) LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! (hits a wall and falls to the ground. Gets back up in pain) Don't worry, everybody. Nothing's broken. Except my spine, a few ribs, and possibly my spleen.  
  
Rhino charges towards Spider-Man, who dodges. Suddenly, everything slows to a crawl as Peter's spider-sense kicks into overdrive. He sees Rhino about to ram into a building support beam. Spider-Man fires a web at Rhino's horn and pulls as hard as he can. Rhino slips and hits the ground, plummeting into the subway.  
  
Spider-Man: Holy crap, that worked? Huh. Right. Officers, contact Central Park. They're gonna be receiving a huge package. (jumps down after Rhino)  
  
Spider-Man lands on the tracks, avoiding the third rail.  
  
Spider-Man: If I had to guess, this Rhino is one of those Russian guys Osborne hired and brought me to him. I still remember the burn.  
  
His senses go off and he avoids being impaled by Rhino's horn. Rhino hits a wall.  
  
Spider-Man: Gotta ask, Horn Head, why a Rhino? Could you not have chosen a teddy bear motif? Wait no, that one has already been taken as far as I know.  
  
Rhino: I'll show you teddy bear! (charges towards our hero)  
  
Spider-Man leads his foe down the tunnel, thinking that he can tire Rhino out. Spider-Man swings as Rhino runs.  
  
Spider-Man: Need refreshing, Big Guy? I got just the thing! (starts hitting exhaust pipes)  
  
Rhino starts to feel warm and begins to tire out. Spider-Man leaps at his foe and punches Rhino right in the jaw. Rhino, weakened, hits the ground with a mighty thud. He is also electrocuted due to landing on the third rail. Rhino is rendered unconscious.  
  
Spider-Man: Shocking. (looks at his watch) Oh crap, I need to see Flash!  
  
Spider-Man leaves as the police and Gwen's dad arrive.  
  
Cp. Stacy: Alright, guys, let's clean this up before the next train arrives.  
  
Officer Carter: How? Do we have a crane stashed somewhere?  
  
Cp. Stacy: I don't know, we'll hire a crane or something! _Thanks again, Spider-Man._  
  
We cut to Flash in his garden, talking to Liz on the phone. She has just hung up. Spider-Man jumps down in front of him.  
  
Spider-Man: You're Flash Thompson?  
  
Flash: Spider-Man? How do you know my name?  
  
Spider-Man: Uh, Peter Parker and I know each other pretty well. Said you need advice.  
  
Flash: My girl is hardly talking to me. I'm not sure but I think it's something to do with her dad being back in town.  
  
Spider-Man: Flash, all I can say is for you to wait for this to subside. Liz might be wanting time to herself. She'll be back to normal when things have cooled down. (swings off for home)  
  
Flash: Huh, I guess I owe you one, Peter. (goes back into his house)  
  
Spider-Man arrives back home and sneaks in through his bedroom window. Peter then goes through his wardrobe to find a suit to wear.  
  
Peter: Let's see... Hoodie. Hoodie. Vacuum Cleaner. Raincoat. Aunt May's high school reunion dress. Damn, I got nothing.  
  
Aunt May: (walking in with a suit) Peter, I found this for you. It should fit.  
  
Peter: (recognizing the suit) Is that-?  
  
Aunt May: It was the suit your uncle wore when he married me. It should be your size.  
  
Peter: (hugging his aunt) Thank you, Aunt May.  
  
Aunt May: No problem, as long as you know how to tie a tie.  
  
Peter is then left alone to change. It takes about four minutes until he's ready. He had to hang from the ceiling for most of it. He heads downstairs when Gwen comes in. Peter is stunned. Gwen is wearing a green dress, has a purple ribbon around her neck, and has let her hair down.  
  
Gwen: Hey, P. You look good.  
  
Peter: Gwen, uh, you, uh, that's-. You look amazing.  
  
Gwen: Thank you.  
  
The doorbell goes off.  
  
Gwen: Is it Eddie?  
  
Peter: Must be.  
  
Peter goes to open the door. Eddie is in a suit with a waistcoat. A red haired 16-year-old girl is with him.  
  
Eddie: Hey, bro. Sorry if we're early. This is my girlfriend.  
  
Peter: You mean that she's Mary Jane Watson?  
  
Mary Jane is wearing a maroon dress with a pink scarf.  
  
Mary Jane: Face it, Tiger. You just hit the jackpot.  
  
With that said, we fade to black as Peter lets Eddie and MJ inside.  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Peter takes on Doctor Octopus as a civilian at a party hosted by... Vanessa Fisk


	8. Arthropod Vs. Cephalopod

We begin with Peter approaching Dr. Octavias, now calling himself Dr. Octopus. He is hoping Xanatos and an obscured hostage over a ledge using two of his four mechanical arms.  
  
Peter: Dr. Octavias, stop!  
  
Doctor Octopus: Peter Parker?  
  
Peter: This isn't you, Doctor. You don't want to do this. Nobody has to die. Just let them go.   
  
Dr. Octavias: Very well. (has one of his metal arms let go of Xanatos) Oops, butterfingers.  
  
Peter runs towards Dr. Octavias as he lets go of his other hostage. Peter, acting quickly, grabs the other hostage's arm. He hangs over the edge  
  
Peter: It's okay, ma'am. I got you.  
  
The camera pans down to reveal that the other hostage was Vanessa Fisk. Cut to black.  
  
 **THIRTY MINUTES AGO...**  
  
Otto Octavias preparing to work on repairing damage to his fusion reactor when Norman walks in.  
  
Norman: Otto, how are things going?  
  
Otto: Sir, the reactor has been damaged somehow and no-one can reach it. I'm using my harness.  
  
Otto then puts on a harness. Once it gets attached and links itself to his brain, four mechanical arms come online.  
  
Norman: You don't require assistance, do you?  
  
Otto: No, sir, I'm capable doing this myself.  
  
Norman: (leaving) Excellent. Continue working like a good Doctor Octopus.  
  
Otto: Sir, that name is so-. (turns to see Norman has left) Demeaning.  
  
He begins working as we cut to Norman, who presses a button below his left ear that changes his facial appearance. "Norman's" face changes into a white face with no facial features at all. This is Chameleon, a Russian spymaaster and Kraven's half-brother. Chameleon answers a phone call.  
  
Chameleon: Hello, Goblin. Phase 1 is complete.  
  
Goblin: Excellent, Chameleon. Begin Phase 2.  
  
We cut to Eddie's car pulling up at a place called Fisk Tower. Peter, Gwen, Mary Jane, and Eddie exit the car as a chauffeur arrives. Eddie hands over the keys.  
  
Eddie: Thanks, man. Right, everybody ready?  
  
Mary Jane: Yes, Eddie.  
  
Peter: I don't know, bro. This place gives me the creeps.  
  
Eddie: I don't blame you, Pete. Everyone is afraid of the person that lives here. Well, except Daredevil.  
  
Gwen: And why are we attending?  
  
Eddie: To represent XanaTronics and to honour the big guy's mother.  
  
Peter: Well, I guess there's no harm in-.  
  
Mary Jane: Stop being a chicken, Tiger. It's a party, so let's have fun!  
  
The four of them go in. They enter an elevator and go to the fiftieth floor.  
  
Waiter: Welcome to The Sandra Fisk Fundraiser Party.  
  
Eddie: Thank you, sir.  
  
They walk around after donating money to the fundraiser. The money goes towards a new care home named after Mr. Fisk's mother. Peter walks by himself. Soon enough, he meets Fox.  
  
Fox: Peter, it's good to see you.  
  
Peter: Mrs. Xanatos, you look amazing.  
  
Fox: Thank you very much. Why are you here?  
  
Peter: Mr. Xanatos offered Eddie and I invitations. I didn't expect many people.  
  
Fox: Same. David wanted to support this cause as much as he can. He may have caused trouble for New York, but Fisk's mother was one of the most kindhearted people in this great city.  
  
Xanatos: (calling from behind our hero) Peter! It's good to see you. You weren't chatting up my wife, were you?  
  
Peter: No, sir, that never crossed my mind.  
  
Xanatos: Good. I just finished meeting with Eddie and Gwen. They're at the bar.  
  
Peter: (leaving the couple) Thanks, sir. I'll go over to them.  
  
Peter walks towards the bar. He spots Gwen.  
  
Peter: (sitting beside Gwen) Gwen, what's going on?  
  
Gwen: (after drinking rosé wine) Just havin' a driiiiink, Pee-Pee.  
  
Peter: Are you drunk?  
  
Eddie: It's fine. Have some gin, Peter.   
  
Peter: How many have you guys had?  
  
Gwen: Two or three.  
  
Mary Jane: Just the one.  
  
Eddie: Four. (a glass is set in front of him) Now, five.  
  
Peter: (sighs) This is gonna be a long party.  
  
We cut to Oscorp as Otto begins working. Chameleon walks in, disguised as Xanatos, and flips a button that says Activation. The doors to the reactor close, trapping Otto.  
  
Computer: Warning! Core reactivation in progress!  
  
Otto: Nonononono, this is wrong! (sees Chameleon leaving) Mr. Xanatos, what have you done?! I'm inside! Someone help! Anyone!  
  
Computer: Reactivation in 3... 2... 1.  
  
Otto is blasted by a huge pulse. The harness then melts and fuses with his spine, making the arms become a part of his anatomy. Otto screams in pain as the core explodes. Otto's world goes black. Two minutes pass as he is woken by Norman Osborne.  
  
Norman: Otto! What happened?  
  
Otto: (coming around) Xanatos tried to kill me. Trapped me within the core. I'm sorry, sir.  
  
Norman: Don't apologise, Otto. I never do. Clearly, he wanted to sabotage everything we've built together when we formed Oscorp. He might have seen you as my weakest link.  
  
As soon as Otto hears the word weak, he remembers his childhood. His father would abuse Otto for putting more effort into his studies than being a pro at sports. Otto's eyes narrow.  
  
Otto: I will not be weak. Not anymore. (begins to leave via the skylight)  
  
Norman: Otto, where are you-? (gets hit by one of the arms)  
  
Otto: No, Otto Octavias died in that explosion because he was weak. In his place, I will avenge him. Call me Doctor Octopus! (leaves)  
  
Norman gets back up once Otto has left. He changes into his Goblin form and smiles.  
  
Goblin: Phase 2 is a better success than I imagined.  
  
We cut to the party. Peter is dancing with Gwen while [Earth Angel by Marvin Berry](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HFVYbiJBMCI) plays in the background.  
  
Gwen: Y'know something, P?  
  
Peter: What?  
  
Gwen: You're a good friend. Have you ever thought about settling down with anyone?  
  
Peter: I have thought about it but I haven't really met the right person.  
  
Gwen: What would you do if she was with you right now and said I love you?  
  
Peter: I-. Uh, I'd be surprised and happy. Maybe even spend the rest of my life with her, no matter what comes our way.  
  
Gwen looks into Peter's eyes as Peter does the same. Gwen leans in and kisses him on the lips. Peter's eyes widen and then embraces her.  
  
Gwen: I love you, Peter Parker.  
  
Peter: And I love you, Gwen Stacy.  
  
Eddie watches from the bar.  
  
Eddie: It's about time, Bro.  
  
Mary Jane: Ed, were you planning this?  
  
Eddie: I might've had a hand in it. Except the jazz music.  
  
Mary Jane: Eddie Brock, you're a badass in your own way.  
  
Eddie: Eh, I try.  
  
They share a kiss as everything goes dark. Then a light hits the stage. A woman appears on stage just as the song ends. She has black hair with a white streak running down the middle, and wears a black dress. This is Vanessa Fisk.  
  
Vanessa: If I may have everyone's attention, I'd like to say a few words.  
  
Everyone turns to face the stage.  
  
Vanessa: I want to thank each and every person who had time to come to this party. I know my husband has left a mark of shame on this great city but I want this to be the first of many steps to repair that past friendship. A very special thanks goes to David Xanatos for a generous donation of $50,000 to help fund The Sandra Fisk Memorial Care Home.  
  
Xanatos walks on stage as everyone applauds.  
  
Xanatos: It's really no big deal, Mrs. Fisk. I'm just doing my part in aiding good causes. My only regret is that Mr. Fisk isn't here to thank me as you have. Still, wherever he is, he's in good company.  
  
Then Otto crashes through the skylight. He lands beside Peter and Gwen, and then heads towards the stage. He knocks a few guards out of the window behind the stage. He uses two arms to grab Xanatos and Vanessa Fisk.  
  
Doctor Octopus: Greetings, two of the most ruthless people in this cesspool of a city. I am Doctor Octopus.  
  
Xanatos: Octavias? What happened to you?  
  
Peter stares in shock as his mentor speaks.  
  
Gwen: Peter, we have to get out of here.  
  
Peter doesn't respond.  
  
Doctor Octopus: DON'T PATRONIZE ME, FOOL! You tried to murder me at Oscorp!  
  
Xanatos: I was never at Oscorp!  
  
Doctor Octopus: Oh, but you just made me stronger than I was! To repay you, I'll just kill you and your host.  
  
He then hangs them over the edge. Peter walks towards the stage as we transition back to now. Peter pulls Vanessa Fisk up.  
  
Peter: Are you alright?  
  
Vanessa: Yes, thank you.  
  
Peter is grabbed by Doctor Octopus.  
  
Doctor Octopus: You simpleton! Why risk your life for the wife of a murderer, the biggest murderer on the planet?!  
  
Peter: Because it's the right thing to do. You're a man of science, Otto, and you're abusing a great power that's been given to you. With great power, comes great responsibility.  
  
Otto thinks for a moment to contemplate that. He then responds by throwing Peter into the wall above the bar.  
  
Gwen: PETER!  
  
Doctor Octopus: I can't believe you used to be my student. That's something a weakling would say.  
  
Xanatos, wearing his Crimson Gargoyle armour, tackles Octavias and pins him to the ground.  
  
Xanatos: The only one that is a weakling is you, Octavias! This is for nearly killing a teenager! (punches Octavias, knocking the scientist out)  
  
He gets up as everyone applauds him. Fox kisses Xanatos on the cheek.  
  
Fox: Nicely done, David.  
  
We cut to later. Otto is put into a truck belonging to The MRD and is taken away. Peter is sitting on a bench with Gwen and Eddie.  
  
Peter: That was... exhilarating.  
  
Eddie: Not the right word, Pete.  
  
Gwen: Stupid being the right word.  
  
Mary Jane: (putting away her phone) That was my aunt, guys. I have to go.  
  
Eddie: Need a lift?  
  
Peter: Ed.  
  
Eddie: I need to head too, Bro. See you and Gwen next week.  
  
Peter and Gwen are left on their own.  
  
Gwen: Peter, what you did was stupid.  
  
Peter looks down in shame.   
  
Gwen: But I can understand why you did what you did.  
  
Peter then looks at her.  
  
Gwen: You lost your uncle 4 months ago and you're afraid of losing another father figure. But I don't want you to kill yourself doing things like that. I couldn't bare it.  
  
Peter: Gwen, I promise that I won't do something like that again.  
  
Gwen then smiles at Peter. They lean in and kiss each other.  
  
Peter: Listen, there's something I need to say. I'm-.  
  
Before Peter can continue, Cp. Stacy pulls up.  
  
Cp. Stacy: Gwen, you okay?  
  
Gwen: Yes, I'm fine. Just a second. Peter, what were gonna say?  
  
Peter: It can wait. See you tomorrow.  
  
Gwen: Okay. (kisses Peter on the cheek)  
  
Cp. Stacy: Raises an eyebrow after seeing his daughter kiss Peter. Gwen then gets in the police car and it leaves for home.  
  
Peter: That was awesome.  
  
???: I'm sure it was.  
  
Peter turns to see a tall man standing behind him. Peter stares in shock as we are shown that it is Wilson Fisk, the former Kingpin of Crime.  
  
Wilson Fisk: Mr. Parker, was it?  
  
Peter just nods.  
  
Wilson Fisk: I just want to thank you for saving my wife. (holds out his right hand) It's okay, son. I don't bite. Not anymore.  
  
Peter, hesitantly, shakes Fisk's hand.  
  
Peter: You're welcome, Mr. Fisk.  
  
Wilson Fisk: If there's any way to repay you, let me know. (gives Peter his card) Pleasure talking with you, young man, albeit brief.  
  
Wilson then puts on a fedora and leaves Peter by himself. Peter, after ten seconds, then swings for home as we cut to black.  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, White Tiger returns, Peter goes on his first date with Gwen, Goblin's plan goes into action, and Spider-Man and White Tiger take on Demona.


	9. Tiger's Prey

We begin with Doctor Octopus waking up in Goblin's hideout. He walks around to understand his surroundings.  
  
Doctor Octopus: Where am I? Is anyone here?  
  
Goblin: (dropping down from the rafters) I'm here.  
  
Doctor Octopus: What the-? You're that monster from 2 months ago that attacked Midtown High.  
  
Goblin: Oh, I assure you, Otto, that I'm no monster. I'm the next step in the evolutionary chain.  
  
Doctor Octopus: How do you know my name?  
  
Goblin: (reverting back to Norman) I must say that I never pictured you as the vengeful type.  
  
Doctor Octopus: Norman?  
  
Norman: I prefer Goblin these days. Behind closed doors, of course.  
  
The rest of Norman's team enter.  
  
Doctor Octopus: What do you expect me to do, work with simple-minded criminals?  
  
Norman: Really? Remind me, who went after Xanatos without a plan?  
  
Doctor Octopus: Point taken. So what is your offer?  
  
Vulture: He's offering me a restored reputation.  
  
Sandman: Donald Menkin.  
  
Electro: A cure for what's happened to me.  
  
Kraven doesn't say a word.  
  
Norman: And they'll get it in return for one thing. Spider-Man, alive and unspoiled. What do you say, Otto? Justice or death?  
  
Doctor Octopus: You don't see me attempting to leave, do you?  
  
Norman: Good answer. Kraven? Electro?  
  
Kraven: What do you want?  
  
Norman: Still sour? Do you remember the price for your insubordination?  
  
Kraven: Fine. What do you need done?  
  
Norman: Someone Spider-Man cares more than anyone. I can tell you where he's going to be.  
  
Electro: You want me to frag him?  
  
Norman: No, Maxwell, I want you to bring me his heart. A girl named Gwen Stacy. (handing them replicants of Spider-Man's webbing) Use these. This should tarnish Spider-Man's reputation.  
  
Kraven and Electro leave. Otto approaches Norman.  
  
Doctor Octopus: What's the hunter's deal?  
  
Norman: I'm holding his wife against her will until his usefulness comes to an end.  
  
We fade to black. We resume with Peter having a nightmare. Gwen is falling from a height. Spider-Man's eyes widen. A satanic laughter can be heard as a dark figure flies above Spider-Man as our hero holds Gwen's lifeless body. Everything then becomes engulfed in flames. Cut to Peter waking up.  
  
Peter: Gwen!  
  
He looks around and sighs in relief. He leaves to go to the bathroom. He washes his face. He goes back into his room to prepare for another day at school. When he is about to put on his shirt...  
  
???: Man, you are ripped.  
  
Peter jumps in shock and sticks to the ceiling. He looks to see Ava, who now has her hair cut to the same level as her ears, hanging outside his window.  
  
Peter: Ava? What are you doing here?  
  
Ava: (entering through the window) I was in the neighbourhood and I figured I should drop by and say hi. Hi.  
  
Peter: (dropping down) Hi, and how did you know where I live?  
  
Ava: Tiger Amulet. Helped me catch your scent and tracked you right here.  
  
Peter: Figures. I know it's none of my beeswax but did you track down Macbeth?  
  
Ava: (lying down on Peter's bed and letting out a sigh) No, but I was following his scent to this neck of the woods until I caught yours.  
  
Peter: Um, could we meet somewhere later? I'm getting uncomfortable and my aunt will freak if she finds you here.  
  
Ava: Alright, big guy. After you finish work, (wrapping her arms around Peter) we can, uh, catch up on what you were up to while I was gone.  
  
Peter: Sure. Wait, I can't. I have a date.  
  
Ava: What? Who with?  
  
Peter: A friend. Gwen. Sorry.  
  
Ava: Oh. I-. I see. Maybe another time.  
  
Peter: Ava, you okay?  
  
Ava: Yeah, just wasn't expecting that kind of news. I'm happy for you, Peter.  
  
Peter: Thank you. I'll find you afterwards then we can talk, if you like.  
  
Ava: Yeah... That would be fine...  
  
Ava then jumps out of the room via Peter's bedroom window. Peter gets ready for school. Elsewhere, we cut to a meeting between Xanatos and Dominique Destine, head of Nightstone Unlimited.  
  
Xanastos: Ms. Destine, it's nice to meet you.  
  
Destine: The feeling is mutual, Mr. Xanatos. How can I help you?  
  
Xanatos: I have been reading the reports that D.B.C. have been saying. You wish to build a power plant of sorts?  
  
Destine: David, you and I both know that Jameson is a hack and pulls crap from his moustache to boost his views.  
  
Xanatos: If it were true, I'd like to offer my support.  
  
Destine: Thanks, but-. (screams in pain)  
  
Xanatos: (rushing to her aid) Are you-?  
  
Destine: It's nothing. I think we'll conclude our talk for now.  
  
Xanatos: I'll show myself out. (leaves)  
  
Destine: (after Xanatos leaves) So, Macbeth, you're still kicking. I can't do anything until night comes so hang tight, my old friend.  
  
We cut to later in the day. Peter and Gwen are at a cafe.  
  
Peter: So, Gwen, how's your dad?  
  
Gwen: Well, Dad is working away. It's mostly just bringing in perps Spider-Man has stopped and filling out reports.  
  
Peter: So it's not like The Simpsons.  
  
Gwen: (chuckles) No, P, nothing like The Simpsons. It's more like Hot Fuzz, minus the violence and "The Greater Good".  
  
Peter: Yeah... I knew that.   
  
MJ sets coffee in front of the two lovebirds. Peter got decaf, and Gwen got regular.  
  
Mary Jane: There you go, guys.  
  
Peter: (getting out his wallet) How much, MJ?  
  
Mary Jane: Oh, it's on the house.  
  
Gwen: Seriously?  
  
Mary Jane: Don't worry, Gwendy. If my boss has a fit, I'll let him take it out on my salary.  
  
Patron: (off-screen) Miss, I'd like to order now.  
  
Mary Jane: Coming now, sir. (leaves)  
  
Gwen: (lets out a sigh) Peter, you've been acting strange after your uncle died. What's up?  
  
Peter: (thinking) What the-? Where is this coming from? (out-loud) What do you mean?  
  
Gwen: Let's see... You show up late to everywhere you need to be, you sleep when you're at school, and you hardly hang out with us anymore.  
  
Peter: Honestly, Gwen, it's to help Aunt May. She took Uncle Ben's passing harder than me. I have to make sure nothing bad happens to her. Apart from Kaine, she's my only family left.  
  
Mary Jane: There's your takeaway, Mister...?  
  
Patron: Kravinnoff.  
  
That name echoes in Peter's ears.  
  
Peter: _Kraven?! He manged to evade Vulture? What am I saying? Of course he did. Still, it can't hurt to ask him a few questions. But what do I tell Gwen? She'll probably never speak to me again if I ditch her. No, Parker. Stay put. You can find Kraven another time._  
  
Kraven leaves the cafe.  
  
Gwen: Peter? You okay?  
  
Peter: Sorry, Gwen. What did you ask?  
  
Gwen: Did you want sugar for your coffee?  
  
Peter: No thanks.  
  
We pan over to a rooftop as we see White Tiger watching Peter. She is wearing a new costume that she has designed (based on Angela Del Toro's 616 costume).  
  
White Tiger: I can definitely see the attraction, Peter. However... *sniffs the air* Macbeth.  
  
She leaps off the building and onto the top of a passing bus. Peter notices her going by.  
  
Peter: Uh, Gwen, something just came up. I'm sorry and I can understand if you refuse to talk to me after-.  
  
Gwen: P, I understand. Besides, you get to make this up to me with a second date.  
  
Peter: Really? That's awesome! You're the best, Gwen! Text you later!  
  
Peter runs out the door and down an alleyway to change into costume. After he does so, he notices a winged figure flying overhead.  
  
Peter: A gargoyle?  
  
Peter swings off after Ava as we see Gwen leave the cafe. She has just called her dad.  
  
Gwen: I'm on my way home, Dad. Peter had to leave early. No, he would never cheat on me or anyone. It must be something to do with his aunt. I'll talk to you when you get home. Bye.  
  
Gwen walks down an alleyway, unaware of Electro following her. Kraven emerges from the shadows and stands before Gwen.  
  
Gwen: Who are you? What do you want with-?  
  
Before she finishes her question, Electro shocks her unconscious.  
  
Electro: Sorry, Gwen, orders are orders. You're up, Jungle Man.  
  
Kraven throws replicas of Spider-Man's webbing everywhere.  
  
Kraven: Done. Let's go.  
  
They take Gwen and leaves as we fade to Empire State University. Inside a classroom a man of Scottish descent is tidying up random paperword. This is Macbeth.  
  
White Tiger: You missed a spot.  
  
He turns to see Ava, who has got in through a window.  
  
Macbeth: I really should've locked that window.  
  
White Tiger: Do you know who I am?  
  
Macbeth: Judging you by your appearance, I'd say a superhero. Although, I'm unfamiliar with you.  
  
White Tiger: I am The White Tiger, daughter of the previous one you killed.  
  
Macbeth: So vengeance is what you're after? Sorry to disappoint you but you've got your story all wrong.  
  
Suddenly, a blue winged figure crashes through the roof. She has red hair, tattered clothing, and a sword pointed at Macbeth's face.  
  
Macbeth: Demona...  
  
Demona: I knew you were close by, old friend. Never thought of you being a teacher.  
  
Macbeth: I'm not the same man who you betrayed.  
  
Demona: So I see. Who's the other human?  
  
Spider-Man: (swinging into the room) She's with me, Lady. Nice costume, Tiger.  
  
White Tiger: Thanks, but now's not the time.  
  
All four stand in a square after walking a few paces, giving us a little Mexican standoff. Demona roars and heads for Macbeth but Spidey tackles her into the corridor, leaving Ava with Macbeth.  
  
Macbeth: Before you strike, hear me out.  
  
White Tiger: Why?  
  
Macbeth: Because I did not mean to kill your father, only to save him. That amulet you're wearing is a danger to yourself and others.  
  
We cut to Peter struggling to hold off Demona. After all, she is stornger than Peter and has over 100 years of combat experience.  
  
Spider-Man: You're pretty strong for a woman of your age. Ever think of joining WWE?  
  
Demona: Don't act like you know me, Human. I could kill you in ten seconds without breaking a sweat.  
  
Spider-Man: Pretty sure Goliath and his clan wouldn't allow that kind of attitude.  
  
Demona: How do you know Goliath? Are you another of his Human friends?  
  
Spider-Man: Well, I did help him out once, so... Kinda.  
  
Demona: Then you are no friend of mine.  
  
Demona punches Peter hard in the ribs, grabs him by the neck with her tail, and slams him into the floor. They both fall into the floor below. Meanwhile, with Ava, Macbeth explains his history of being a killer and how he became a teacher.  
  
Macbeth: Then, your father came to me in a berserker state unlike any I've seen before. Kraven attempted to hold him back but your father was tougher than he let on.I cast the spell but it came at the cost of your father's life. He left to say his goodbyes.  
  
Ava unmasks, tears running down her face.  
  
White Tiger: All this time, I have wanted revnge for something you didn't do.  
  
Macbeth: I am sorry, Child. Truly.  
  
A bang is heard and Ava puts her mask back on.  
  
White Tiger: Thank you, and I'm sorry for everything.  
  
Macbeth: You're welcome. I'd hurry because your friend is up against someone above his league.  
  
Ava nods and runs down the corridor. Meanwhile, in the food court, Demona is slowly choking Peter with her tail. Ava leaps and slashes at the gargoyle's back, causing Demona to let Peter go.  
  
White Tiger: Don't touch him again.  
  
Demona: I take it you let Macbeth go? Good, because I'm the one that gets to kill him.  
  
White Tiger: I can't allow that, either.  
  
Demona: Your friend couldn't beat me. What choice do you have?  
  
White Tiger: Let's find out.  
  
The two women engage. White Tiger moves quicker than Demona due to her connection to her amulet glowing. Ava starts growling as Peter wakes up.  
  
Spider-Man: Ava!  
  
Spidey leaps in and helps his friend fight Demona to a standstill outisde. Sevral onlookers gasp in fright. Demona looks around her.  
  
Demona: We'll meet again, Humans.  
  
And with that said, the gargoyle takes to the skies. Ava faints after five seconds. Peter catches her before she hits the ground. He then swings off as people begin to crowd around him. Sometime later, the two heroes are on a rooftop overlooking Times Square. Ava sighs in defeat.  
  
White Tiger: That went well.  
  
Spider-Man: I'll say. I'm lucky I got there in time to help out, Ava.  
  
Ava, hearing that, walks over and hits him on the shoulder.  
  
White Tiger: That's for nearly dying on my watch.  
  
Spider-Man: You could say thank you, y'know.  
  
White Tiger: I just did.  
  
Spider-Man: Did you not kill Macbeth?  
  
Ava turns away after being asked that  
  
White Tiger: Peter, Macbeth told me his side of the tale and revealed that the truth about my dad's death. No-one was responsible except my amulet. The only thing he gave me before he... God, I'm an idiot and I almost killed someone that was only trying to save him! I don't know how I would live with myself if I killed the guy.  
  
Peter turns her around and pulls her in for a hug. Ava blushes like mad.  
  
Spider-Man: I know. I asked myself that after I started this hero gig. Just know I'm here for you when you need me.  
  
They end the hug. Ava clears her throat.  
  
White Tiger: Thanks for that, Peter.  
  
Spider-Man: You're welcome, Ava. What will you do now?  
  
White Tiger: I suppose I'll go home now that I'm done with this revenge crap. After that, I don't know. Maybe see if Mom doesn't kill me for doing this.  
  
Spider-Man: I'm sure she'll understand.  
  
White Tiger: She's a cop. She'll be very difficult to pursuade.  
  
Spider-Man: Need a lift home?  
  
White Tiger: No thank you. I appreciate the offer.  
  
Ava gives Peter a kiss on the cheek before she decides to head off. Then, something catches her eye  
  
White Tiger: Hey, is your girlfriend the daughter of NYPD's police captain?  
  
Spider-Man: Yeah, why?  
  
Ava points at the jumbotron, leaving Peter in shock. He then swings off towards the cafe he was at with Gwen as we pan to the jumbotron, which projects the message "SPIDER-MAN: WANTED FOR KDNAPPING!"  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, three part finale as Spider-Man tries to find Gwen with his allies and faces The Sinister Six.


	10. The Sinister Six Part 1

We begin with Peter at the police station, asking to speak with Cp. Stacy.  
  
DeWolffe: Sorry, kid, but Cp. Stacy is busy and asked to not be disturbed.  
  
Peter: Listen, I know Spider-Man wouldn't do such a thing. He's a good guy.  
  
DeWolffe: People aren't always what they claim to be.  
  
Detective Maza approaches the two.  
  
Maza: Jean, I'll take it from here.  
  
DeWolffe: Good luck, Eliza.  
  
Maza: Walk with me, kid.  
  
Cut to outside the station.  
  
Peter: Detective, Spider-Man is innocent. He was doing something else at the time of Gwen's abduction.  
  
Maza: Kid, I believe you but it's not my call. We're ordered to arrest Spider-Man on sight. So lay low for a bit and don't attract our attention.  
  
Peter: What-? Why would I-?  
  
Maza: Relax, Spidey. David and Goliath told me everything. Your secret's safe with me. Promise me you'll lay low.  
  
Peter: I understand, ma'am.  
  
Maza leaves Peter by himself. Peter crawls up the side of the station and changes into costume. He swings down the street.  
  
Peter: _I can't believe Gwen is missing. If I had to guess, Norman is behind this. He has gone too far. Next time I see him, he's going down. Wait, the last person to see Gwen was MJ. Maybe she can give me a lead to Gwen's whereabouts._  
  
We cut to MJ leaving work, talking on her phone to Eddie.  
  
Mary Jane: Eddie, it's alright. I've been through worse. See you later. Bye.  
  
As soon as she puts away her phone, Spider-Man lowers himself via yo-yo style.  
  
Spider-Man: (talking like Batman) Miss Watson?  
  
Mary Jane: AH! (gets out a handgun) Stay away.  
  
Spider-Man: (still talking like Batman) Easy, I just want to talk.  
  
Mary Jane: What's wrong with your voice?  
  
Spider-Man: (sighs) Look, I didn't kidnap Gwen. I'm trying to prove my innocence. If you have anything to tell me, speak up. Please.  
  
Mary Jane: (putting her gun back in her bag) I was told you'd be looking for me by that Kravinoff guy.  
  
Spider-Man: Kraven... What did he say?  
  
Mary Jane: He said to me him at The Old Russian Hideout in Hell's Kitchen. He'll explain everything to you.  
  
Spider-Man: Thank you, MJ.  
  
Mary Jane: You know who I am?  
  
Spider-Man: Peter Parker is good at choosing his friends (swings off).  
  
Mary Jane watches Spider-Man swing down the street. Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Norman is watching footage of Spider-Man fight Demona with White Tiger.  
  
Norman: Interesting choice in friends, Parker.  
  
Vulture: [via communicator] Norman, Spider-Man's on the way.  
  
Norman: Good. Let him enter the warehouse. I want to see the look on his face when he discovers our team.  
  
We cut to outside. Spider-Man enters the warehouse via the ventilation ducts. It's not long before he reaches the main room.  
  
Spider-Man: _Spider-Sense is going nuts._ Kraven, I know this is a trap. I'm not moving any further.  
  
???: Then I'll come to you.  
  
Spider-Man turns around to see Norman Osborne.  
  
Norman: And you're right. It is a trap. It will be sprung if you try anything.  
  
Spider-Man: Let Gwen go, Normie. This is between you and me.  
  
Norman: I would but that would make me a really gullible person, wouldn't it? So no, Spider-Man, you'll have to earn it.  
  
After saying that, Norman morphs into Goblin.  
  
Spider-Man: So you can change at will. I'd say that's neat but that would mean giving you a compliment.  
  
Goblin: Still as smarmy as ever. Gentlemen, you may come out now.  
  
One by one, Norman's allies come out of the shadows except one.  
  
Spider-Man: Electro, Sandman, Doctor Octopus, and Vulture? You've been busy, Normie.  
  
Goblin: Spider-Man, allow me to introduce The Sinister Six!  
  
Spider-Man: (looking confused) I thought you were supposed to be smart. There's only five of you.  
  
Goblin: (as Kraven appears from behind him) Count again.  
  
Spider-Man: (in shock) Kraven?!  
  
Kraven: I had no other choice, Spider-Man. He has my wife. I'm sorry.  
  
Goblin: Sinister Six, attack!  
  
All of the villains charge at our hero. Spider-Man attempts to jump over them but Sandman whacks him with a giant mallet. Vulture lifts Spider-Man and throws him at Electro, who proceeds to electrocute our hero. Spider-Man hits the ground. Vulture charges again and Spider-Man gets on Vulture's back.  
  
Spider-Man: Time to ground this bird! (hits the jetpack but hurts his hand)  
  
Vulture: Fool, Norman has laced my new wings with vibranium.  
  
Goblin: (grabbing Spider-Man by the head and throwing him into a support beam) In fact, none of your previous victories will work a second time, Spider.  
  
Spider-Man feels two ribs break as he goes through the beam. Doctor Octopus lifts Spider-Man by his legs with two arms and proceeds to beat him with the other two. Spider-Man pulls Otto by the head and headbutts the good doctor. Spider-Man then gets hit by a dart from Kraven.  
  
Spider-Man: I should never have trusted you, Kraven.  
  
Kraven winks at Spider-Man. Our hero looks in confusion as he is encompassed in a ball of sand.  
  
Sandman: Electro, Vulture, now's your chance!  
  
Vulture fires four metal feathers, which are then electrified by Electro, at the ball of sand. Three miss their target but one goes into Peter's left hip. All the villains can hear is Peter scream in pain.  
  
Goblin: Let's leave him now.  
  
Sandman: But we're winning!  
  
Goblin: (beginning to destroy the remaining supports) I didn't say we're leaving him alive.  
  
The villains then take their leave. Only Goblin remains. Spider-Man hits the ground, bleeding.  
  
Spider-Man: Osborne, we're not done!  
  
Osborne: I'll be impressed if you survive this. (destroying the last beam) Farewell, Mr. Parker.  
  
The building then collapses as Goblin leaves. Spider-Man tries to run but fails as tons of rumble falls on top of him, knocking him out. We pan out to see the remains of The Sinister Six's hideout. Kraven remains by a building on the opposite side of the street. We see a police car arrive. Cp. Stacy gets out and pulls out his gun.   
  
George Stacy: This is Stacy responding to a Spider-Man sighting in Hell's Kitchen. He's not getting away from me. Send back-up when you get time.  
  
We cut to black.  
  
To be continued...


	11. The Sinister Six Part 2

We begin with Peter regaining consciousness, trapped under the remains of the warehouse from last time. He tries to move but to no avail. He groans from his injuries.  
  
Spider-Man (battle damaged): God, this hurts. (hearing sirens) Somebody help! I'm trapped down here! (attempting to move again) GRAH, GIVE WAY, DAMMIT!   
  
Spider-Man starts to become weaker. He gives up.  
  
Spider-Man (battle damaged): I never thought I'd die like this. (starting to close his eyes) It was a good run while it lasted.  
  
He passes out. We are treated to a flashback to Peter learning to fish with Uncle Ben when he was younger.  
  
Uncle Ben: You've almost got her. Reel her in.  
  
Peter: I'm trying to, Uncle Ben. (groans as the fish gets loose) It got away. I'm sorry, Uncle.  
  
Uncle Ben: Did you think things like that would be easy, kiddo?   
  
Peter: Well, you know the luck I have. The Old Parker Luck.  
  
Uncle Ben: Oh, don't believe in that. Peter, not all things just fall on your lap. When an opportunity presents itself, it's how we act on it that changes the lives of those around you.  
  
Peter: How will I know what to do?  
  
Uncle Ben: Only you can decide on the actions you take, son.  
  
We cut back to present. Peter's eyes shoot open.  
  
Spider-Man (battle damaged): No, I can't give up now. Gwen is still out there, and I will save her! (attempting to lift the rubble again) Come on, Parker! Do it for her, for Aunt May, and everyone you care for! Fight! Fight! (emerging from the rubble, lifting it) FIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!  
  
Spider-Man sighs in relief. He covers his wounds with his webbing when he hears a pistol being aimed at him.  
  
???: Turn around, Spider-Man! Where's my daughter?! Turn around and answer me!  
  
Spider-Man turns to face Cp. Stacy.  
  
Cp. Stacy: Peter?  
  
Spider-Man (battle damaged): Cp. Stacy, I don't have your daughter. The man you want is Norman Osborne. If you arrest me now, the chances of the daughter's survival are slim.  
  
Cp. Stacy lowers his gun. Spider-Man nods and swings off. Cp. Stacy drops his gun and holds his head in his hands just as back-up arrives. Cut to Peter's house. Peter decides to put on a different version of the costume that he originally started out with. He ends up wearing a protype version of his original costume.  
  
Spider-Man: Round 2, Norman.  
  
He swings off. After clearing two blocks, he gets tackled by Kraven. Spider-Man gets ready to fight.  
  
Kraven: Stand down, Spider-Man. I want to talk.  
  
Spider-Man: Sorry, I don't speak Backstabber!  
  
Kraven: Goblin has my wife.  
  
Spider-Man: What?  
  
Kraven: That's why I had to join him. If I disobey him, she dies.  
  
Spider-Man: (not sensing any traps) I believe you. (stands down) Do you know where the girl is?  
  
Kraven: No, only Goblin knows where.  
  
Spider-Man: And where is he?  
  
Kraven: An Oscorp Warehouse by the pier.  
  
Spider-Man: I'll call in a few favours.  
  
Suddenly, a light shines on the two as the owner of the house they are in front of comes out.  
  
Stan: Get off my lawn, you costumed weirdos!  
  
Cut to Texas. Kaine is leaving work and he gets on his motorcycle. His phone goes off.  
  
Kaine: Hello, punk. I can be there in half an hour. Why? I'm on my way.  
  
He speeds off. Cut to Ava in an alleyway. Spider-Man repels down behind her.  
  
Spider-Man: Hey, kitty-cat. (gets slapped by Ava) Ah, damn!  
  
Ava: Peter, where were you? (sees Kraven) What do you want?  
  
Peter: Ava, help him find his wife.  
  
Ava: (thinks for a minute) You know this might be a trap, right?  
  
Kraven: Yes.

Ava: Then, let's do it. And stay close.

Spider-Man: (groans from his wound) Now to contact the police and meet up with Kaine.  
  
Ava: Peter, be careful.  
  
We cut to N.Y.P.D. Detective Maza's phone goes off.  
  
Maza: This is Maza. What? I'll let him know. (pulls out a walkie-talkie) This is Detective Maza to all units. Goblin is at The Old Oscorp Warehouse by the pier. Any available units respond.  
  
Cp. Stacy: (via walkie-talkie) This is Stacy. I'll handle it, Eliza. Thank you.  
  
We cut to Chameleon's hideout. Chameleon watches Mariah. Gunshots can be heard from outside his hideout.  
  
Chameleon: Looks like you'll be rescued after all.  
  
Mariah: Sergei...  
  
We cut to a different room. Ten men stand to attention and aim their guns at the doors. Nothing happens until a spear comes in through a window and stabs a guy in the leg. The guards shoot at the window. White Tiger and Kraven jump in and get in fighting poses.  
  
White Tiger: I'll handle this. Go get your wife.  
  
Kraven runs towards the staircase. He throws dagger at another guy's throat. White Tiger charges, slicing every gun the men had. She kicks a guy in the mouth. She blocks a blow to the head, throws her attacker to the ground, and repeatedly punches him in the kidney area. Two guys run at her but she jumps over them before they hit her. She grabs a box and chucks it at the four remaining goons. One gets hit in the face with it. The three remaining pull out knives and attack her all at once.  
  
White Tiger: Bring it.  
  
We cut to Kraven. He enters the room and sees Chameleon.  
  
Chameleon: It's been a long time, Brother.  
  
Kraven: (seeing Mariah) Let her go.  
  
Chameleon: She's all yours. I'll be taking my leave now.  
  
Kraven: You know I'll find you again, Dmytri.  
  
Chameleon: I'm counting on it. (jumps out a window)  
  
Kraven approaches and unties his wife, who hungs him. White Tiger comes in, stabbed in the right shoulder.  
  
White Tiger: Hello, Mrs. Kravinoff. I'm a friend of your husband's.  
  
Mariah: I figured. The costume.  
  
We cut to The Oscorp Warehouse.  
  
Electro: This waiting is killing me, Goblin.  
  
Goblin: Patience, Electro. He'll not give up that easily.  
  
Sandman: More importantly, where's Kraven?  
  
Then Spider-Man, wearing his classic costume, comes in through the window.  
  
Spider-Man: (sounding different) Hey, guys, I'm with the bank. I'm foreclosing the mortgage on this building.  
  
Goblin: Ready for the next round.  
  
Spider-Man: Nope, I'm actually surrendering.  
  
Doctor Octopus: You're submitting? Why?  
  
Spider-Man: I'm clearly outmatched so why not?  
  
Vulture: Forgive us if we're skeptical. Remove your mask.  
  
Electro: Yeah, prove you're actually serious.  
  
Spider-Man: With pleasure.  
  
Spider-Man reaches for the bottom of his mask as we cut to black.  
  
To be concluded...


	12. The Sinister Six Part 3

We begin three minutes before Spider-Man unmasks before the remaining members of The Sinister Six. We see Kaine and Peter.  
  
Kaine: I take it the plan is to go in and bash their heads in? I want to get even with Sandman.  
  
Peter: No, I'm waiting for something.  
  
Just as that is said, Xanatos shows up.  
  
Xanatos: Gentlemen.  
  
Peter: Did you bring it?  
  
Xanatos: (throwing a belt at Peter) Yep, and uploaded the details on the person you are going to imitate.  
  
Kaine: Was this made before or after you came over to the good side.  
  
Xanatos: Does it matter?  
  
Kaine: Does to me.  
  
Peter: Kaine, enough. He's helped me in the past.  
  
Kaine: I'll take your word for it, punk.  
  
Peter: (pressing the button on the left of the buckle) First my attire.  
  
His outfit changes to resemble his previously destroyed suit. We cut to black as Peter's face begins to change and he puts on his spare mask.  
  
Peter: And now, we pray this works.  
  
We cut to present with Spider-Man unmasking to reveal himself to be... Harry Osborne.  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Goblin: Harry?! No. Nonononono, this isn't right! You're not supposed to be him!  
  
Doctor Octopus: What is this, Norman?! Your son is Spider-Man?!  
  
Vulture: I should have known not to trust you! (leaves and makes a hole in the roof in the process)  
  
Sandman: I'm out, too. (leaves)  
  
Goblin: Wait, don't go! I'm telling you Peter Parker IS Spider-Man!  
  
Electro: That's a lie! I know Peter! He's not capable of being Spider-Man!  
  
Goblin: You defend Parker?! Then die! (throws a fireball, knocking Max out of the building)  
  
Electro: (crawling towards a power generator) That's it! Time to let loose and see what happens if I do this! (absorbs all the power, turning into a pure blue form and melting his containment suit) This... is... EPIC! (shoots lightning at Osborne)  
  
Goblin gets electrocuted to the point where he can't stand anymore. Electro lands beside Doctor Octopus and powers down, reverting to his human form.  
  
Electro: I'm outta here, Doc. Want to come?  
  
Doctor Octopus stands conflicted. He looks back and forth between Max and Norman.  
  
Doctor Octopus: Lead the way, Mr. Dillon.  
  
The two leave. Goblin, weakened, looks to see that only he and "Harry" remain. "Harry" walks over to Goblin. Goblin notices "Harry" wearing a hi-tech belt.  
  
Goblin: That belt... I've seen it before. It was-.  
  
"Harry": Designed by David Xanatos before he turned over a new leaf. He said it was the best way to disband your group, Normie.  
  
"Harry" presses a button and his appearance changes into Spider-Man, wearing the costume he got into last episode, as Scarlet Spider enters the roof via the hole in the roof.  
  
Goblin: (laughing) I knew you would have backup but not another wall-crawler.  
  
Scarlet Spider: Sup.  
  
Spider-Man: It's over, Norman. Where is Gwen?  
  
Goblin: Times Square. I'd hurry if I were you. She doesn't have much time.  
  
Spider-Man: What did you do?  
  
Goblin: Let's just say that she will go out in style. Well, by "style" I mean a huge bomb set to detonate in, oh I dunno... Six minutes.  
  
Spider-Man's eyes widen. He runs and jumps out of the nearest window. He fires a webline and starts swinging as fast as he can. Cp. Stacy pulls up at the warehouse. Scarlet Spider approaches Goblin. He readies a stinger and gets ready to lobotomize Goblin. Goblin smriks and powers up. Scarlet Spider jumps back as Goblin grows bigger, growing more spikes on his shoulders and elbows.  
  
Goblin: You should have left with Parker, Spider-Man 2. (readies a fireball) Now, you're all alone.  
  
A gunshot goes off and a bullet goes into Goblin's shoulder.  
  
Cp. Stacy: He's not alone, monster.  
  
Scarlet Spider: Get out of here! It's not safe!  
  
Cp. Stacy: He might go after Peter and prevent him from saving my daughter, so help me buy him time!  
  
Scarlet Spider nods and charges towards Goblin and Cp. Stacy opens fire on Goblin. Scarlet Spider slashes at Goblin high and low, as well as dodging bullets. We cut to Spider-Man arriving in Times Square. He looks around.  
  
Spider-Man: C'mon, Osborne, where have you hidden her?  
  
He looks around until a wire from behind the jumbo tron catches his eye.  
  
Spider-Man: Gotcha! (swings towards it)  
  
Spider-Man arrives and sees Gwen, tied by duct tape to the bomb.  
  
Gwen: Spider-Man!  
  
Spider-Man: Miss Stacy, it's time to get you home.  
  
He approaches the bomb. He attempts to disable the bomb but the timer changes to one minute.  
  
Spider-Man: You have got to be kidding me! (to Gwen) Gwen, I'm going to be quick here. (rips the duct tape from Gwen, freeing her) Stay here. I'll get rid of the bomb.  
  
He fires one line at a building and another at another, making a long slingshot. He places the bomb in the centre. He pulls back with all of his strength. He lets go, three seconds before the bomb goes off. He shields Gwen just as it explodes.  
  
Gwen: (noticing Spider-Man still shielding her) Um, explosion's over, Spider-Man.  
  
Spider-Man: (backing up, nervously) Right. Sorry about that. I should go back and help Scarlet Spider-. (remembers seeing Gwen's Dad pull up to the warehouse as he swung off to save Gwen) Oh no!  
  
We cut back to the warehouse. Goblin, pissed off fully, knocks Kaine away, sending him flying into a wall.  
  
Cp. Stacy: Scarlet Spider!  
  
Goblin then rips off a huge bit of wall and chucks it at Cp. Stacy, crushing the police officer. Spider-Man and Gwen arrive to see that. Spider-Man stares in shock.  
  
Gwen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Gwen runs over to her father. Spider-Man drops to his knees. Scarlet Spider looks up to see the aftermath. Goblin laughs sadistically.  
  
Goblin: How ironic! It seems all of the ones that you consider to be a father figure die because of you, Spider-Man!  
  
Spider-Man, hearing that, gets up from where he is. Beneath his mask, his face is filled with rage. He begins to walk towards Goblin as [his character theme](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOkfQMJFwUw) begins playing  
  
Spider-Man: You should run while you still can, Osborne, because there won't be anything LEFT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!  
  
He charges towards his enemy and starts beating him. Goblin tries to retaliate and hit back but Spider-Man dodges every attempt. Spider-Man jumps in front of a window as more police cars arrive. He motions Norman to come at him.  
  
Goblin: (growling) You sure you want to do that? (begins to slowly change back)  
  
Spider-Man: (smirking under his mask) Are you, Gobby?  
  
Goblin charges. Spider-Man jumps over his foe, who then falls out of the window and hits the pavement. Every cop there gets out their gun and opens fire on Goblin.  
  
Goblin: (beginning to fire up) ♪Run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run run run. Don't let the farmer get his gun gun gun.♪ (throws fireballs at the cops, killing a few and injuring several)  
  
Spider-Man swings down and resumes his beatdown. Goblin begins reverting back as Peter lands punch after punch and kick after kick. Peter lands a punch to Norman's face that sends him flying and knocks him out as that song ends. Spider-Man, panting, looks up and swings onto the roof of the building. Detective Maza watches.  
  
Maza: Guys, let's calm the crowd behind us.  
  
Spider-Man, now changed into his civies, enters the room and approaches Cp. Stacy. Scarlet Spider walks over. Tears are running down Gwen's face.  
  
Cp. Stacy: Peter.  
  
Peter: Captain.  
  
Cp. Stacy: My vision is beginning to fade. Come here.  
  
Peter walks over and sits beside Cp. Stacy.  
  
Cp. Stacy: (coughs) You're a good kid, Pete. You're like the son that I never had.  
  
Peter: Don't talk. Save your strength.  
  
Cp. Stacy: I don't think I can anymore. (closes his eyes) Gwen, I will always love you even if I'm not going to be around anymore.  
  
Gwen: Don't say that, Dad. You're going to be alright. You'll get through this.  
  
Cp. Stacy: We both know that I can't, Honey. Peter, when I leave this world, I want you to promise me that you'll take care of my daughter. Can you do that for me?  
  
Peter: (beginning to cry) Yes, sir.  
  
Cp. Stacy: (looking at the sky via the hole Vulture made) My Maker, I will come to ye in loving arms. This is Captain George Stacy, signing off.  
  
After saying that, he passes. Gwen and Peter cry at this. Scarlet Spider, knowing that it was partly his fault, quietly takes his leave. Before he heads home, he does what he should have done and lobotomizes Norman Osborne, ensuring he'll never hurt Peter again. We fade to black.  
  
Then bagpipes play Amazing Grace as we fade to Cp. Stacy's funeral. Everyone on The Force, the students of Midtown High School, Xanatos, and Wilson Fisk attends the funeral. After Gwen casts the first pile of dirt on the coffin, everyone begins to leave. Peter notices Harry by himself.  
  
Peter: Harry, I heard about your dad. I'm sorry.  
  
Harry: It's not your fault, Peter. The web-swinging freak that made my dad into that thing did this. I swear that Spider-Man will pay if my father doesn't survive.  
  
After that, Harry leaves. Peter turns to see Wilson Fisk standing before him.  
  
Fisk: I'm sorry for what happened, Mr. Parker. I'm happy enough to pay for this funeral. After all, I owe you that much. After this, I should head home. Vanessa is waiting. (begins to leave)  
  
Peter: Mr. Fisk?  
  
Fisk stops walking and turns back.  
  
Peter: Thank you.  
  
Fisk: You're welcome. (leaves)  
  
Peter goes over to Gwen. He places his hand on her shoulder. She turns and hugs him.  
  
Gwen: I can't believe he's gone. He would still be alive if Spider-Man never existed.  
  
Peter: I know what it's like, Gwen. If you ever need to talk, I'll be there for you.  
  
Gwen: (looking up at Peter) Thank you, P.  
  
She kisses him on the left cheek and begins to leave with her mother. Peter stays for a while until Aunt May approaches.  
  
Aunt May: Peter, it's getting late. We should go.  
  
Peter: Okay.  
  
They leave as Peter narrates.  
  
Peter: _No matter what I do, the people I care about will suffer the consequences of things I've done. I didn't ask for these powers but I will continue to fight for the forces of justice. As a wise man once told me, "With great power, comes great responsibility". Who am I? I am Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider-Man.  
_  
We cut to later. Spider-Man is watching police car drive by via the top of a skyscraper. He jumps forwards and fires a webline. He lets go of it and lands on the rooftop of a building. He runs off it, webzips to the top of another building, and clears it. He resumes webswinging. He sticks to the bottom of a police helicopter, looks at us, fires another webline and swings towards us as we cut to black.  
  
The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the second story of Spider-Man of Marvel 1616.
> 
> Up next is an epilogue.


	13. Castle

We cut to a warehouse where we see a guy named Microchip watching a news report on the aftermath of the finale.  
  
J. Jonah Jameson: Time for our main story. It was revealed that Norman Osborne was the villain calling himself The Goblin. He was lobotomized by the hero Scarlet Spider after receiving a brutal beating from Spider-Man. The body of Captain George Stacy was carried out by Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker so that it could be taken to the morgue of The New York City Police Department. His daughter only had this to say.  
  
Gwen: While he wasn't a witness, I blame Spider-Man for my Father's death.  
  
J. Jonah Jameson: Her boyfriend refused to comment. This act alone proves that the masked hero calling himself Spider-Man is nothing more than a menace to those around him. Now, onto the sports news.  
  
The TV is switched off by a figure standing behind Microchip.  
  
Microchip: I was watching that, Frank.  
  
"Frank": I saw enough.  
  
Microchip: I take it he is next on your list of things to-do?  
  
"Frank": Yeah, and this time, I'll be ready for this. I lost to Red last time I was in New York, and I won't loose to any other thug ever again. (goes to a bench and lifts a shotgun)  
  
Microchip: And if Spider-Man is innocent?  
  
"Frank": (firing the shotgun at something) In my line of work, Chip, no-one is innocent.  
  
We pan over to see what "Frank" shot at. A bulletproof vest with a skull painted on it. We cut to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man will return.


End file.
